


Mr. Big Stuff

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is a famous actor coming to Pittsburgh to film a movie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Hey, boys.” Emmett said with a big grin on his face as he sashayed up to the table that his friends were occupying at Woody’s. “Have you heard the word on the street?”

“Nope.” Ted replied.

“But I’ll bet you’re going to fill us in on all the latest gossip.” Brian rolled his eyes, he could just imagine what Emmett had to share with them. 

“Looks like we got us a big movie star coming to Pittsburgh to make a film.” Emmett had his usual gossip face on.

“Who? Bette Midler?” Brian said with mock excitement.

“Justin Taylor.” Emmett looked proud. 

“Great,” Brian rolled his eyes once again. “Every PFLAG mother’s dream son is coming to the Pitts. Why, we must go out and declare Justin Taylor day immediately.”

“Come on, you know you’ve been dreaming of fucking him since you saw him in Behind The Sun.” Ted grinned. “When he did that really hot sex scene with what’s-his-name.”

“Why the fuck would I want a piece from some goody goody little blond chicken,” Brian raised his bottle and gestured to a hot guy at the bar, “When I could have that instead?”

“Because by the time Justin gets here, you’ll already have had him and we all know your rules about repeats.” Michael finally spoke.

“Yeah, and then as soon as I came, the press would have us married and adopting a Mandarin baby.” Brian rolled his eyes. “No thanks. I’ll refrain from fucking Hollywood’s gay boy wonder.”

“Sure, you will, Bri.” Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Now, if you boys will excuse me, I’m going to go work some magic and take that guy at the bar back to my place while you guys hang out here and gossip about movie stars.” Brian placed his empty bottle on the table and moved towards the bar.

*~*~*

“I’m so fucking sick of it!” Justin raged as he paced his room. “Why couldn’t I just stay in the closet like most of Hollywood?”

“Calm down, J. You’re going to give yourself a heart attack.” Justin’s assistant, Ethan advised. “What’d they write about you this time?”

“I shook Bunky-- You know the hairy guy from Big Brother?—Yah, I shook his hand and suddenly according to The Enquirer we’re involved in a passionate affair. A, that’s gross. B, why can’t I shake another out man’s hand without the tabloids making it into something huge?” Justin rolled his eyes. “Why can’t I have a bad reputation for being a whore?”

“Because those rags can’t print shit that’s true?” Ethan teased. “Plus, your publicist has done a pretty good job of making you into the perfect gay role model.”

“What can I do to shed this little precious gay boy image?” Justin plopped down onto his bed and looked at his assistant.

“Short of finding some delicious bad boy and having some very public sex with him?” Ethan joked.

“That would work.” Justin laughed with Ethan, but he was seriously considering doing that very thing. “When do I have to be in,” Justin shuddered, “Pittsburgh?”

“Two days.” Ethan replied. “But I got us a flight to New York tomorrow afternoon so that we can spend the day there, do some shopping, you know… And then we have a flight to Pittsburgh the day after that.”

“And tell me again why we couldn’t film this movie somewhere else?” Justin wasn’t looking forward to going back to the place where he spent the first five years of his life.

“Because it had all the locations they needed.” Ethan stood and walked over to the bed to sit next to Justin. “You don’t have to see your dad.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Justin shook his head. “Listen, if we’re flying out in the morning, I should get some things done and then get to sleep.”

“Alright.” Ethan stood. “I’ll wake you up at nine.” He leaned down and kissed Justin’s forehead. “No sneaking out for a quick fuck in one of those seedy clubs that you love so much.”

“Yes, mother.” Justin rolled his eyes. “Do they have any clubs in Pittsburgh? Or is it like that horrible show Gay As Blazes that’s set there? Where everyone has perfect teeth and perfect ‘relationships’.” He shuddered.

“I’m sure there’s somewhere that you can go to get your rocks off.” Ethan saluted and stepped out of the room wishing that he was staying there and cuddling up with Justin. In time, he told himself.

*~*~*

“Cynthia!” Brian barked. “Where’s my coffee?”

“Sorry, boss.” Cynthia said as she hurried into the room with a large cup with sugar and a dash of black coffee in it. “Got a little waylaid in the coffee room.”

“One of the secretaries pregnant again?” Brian asked preoccupied with the boards for the pitch he was making that afternoon.

“Didn’t you hear that there’s going to be a big star making an appearance here in a couple of days?” Cynthia asked as she placed his coffee mug down on his desk.

“Here?” Brian looked up at her. He hadn’t heard about any important visitors to the agency.

“Justin Taylor is coming to Pittsburgh.” Cynthia giggled.

“Oh yah,” Brian rolled his eyes, “I heard something about that last night. What’s the big fucking deal?”

“Uhm, how often to big movie stars come to Pittsburgh?”

“Mostly never.” Brian didn’t look up. “But really, is it worth getting all Beatle mania about?”

“I thought you’d be a little intrigued. He IS… you know.”

“Blond?”

“Gay.” Cynthia deadpanned. “I thought you’d be devising a plan to defile the young actor and bring him over to the dark side.”

“And why exactly would I want any part of the media frenzy that comes along with America’s favorite gay boy?” Brian looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. “Especially when there’s so much anonymous ass in Pittsburgh that I have yet to taste.”

“There can’t be that much left at the rate you’re going.” Cynthia muttered. 

“Thanks for the coffee, Cindy,” Brian always called her that when he wanted to piss her off, “but can you go twitter about Pittsburgh’s star invasion with the other office girls so that I can maybe get some work done?”

“What crawled up your ass today? Or didn’t…” Cynthia chuckled good naturedly as she slipped out of the office, leaving Brian to consider everyone’s excitement about the impending visit that the young Justin Taylor was making to Pittsburgh.

*~*~*

“Oh my GOD!” A teenage girl with flaming red hair exclaimed as she charged towards Justin and Ethan. “You’re Justin Taylor!”

“That’s what my driver’s license says.” Justin winked, like he always did when a fan approached him. “And you are?”

“I’m Jane. Jane Winters.” The girl blushed. “I’m a huge fan, I’ve seen all of your movies.” 

“Well, it’s nice to see that we’re reaching more than the targeted demographic.” Justin felt the urge to throw up. He hated the homo-romances he made, but they seemed to go over really well with the female population.

“Me and my friends are all huge fans. I can’t even believe I’m really seeing you in person.” She reached out and touched him as though to make sure that he was real. 

“Well, it’s nice to see you in person too, Jane.” Justin grinned. “Do you want an autograph or picture? We have to catch a plane.”

“Uhm, an autograph would be great.” Jane twittered.

“Alrighty.”

Once the fan had been sent on her way, Justin turned to Ethan. “Think it would be bad for my career to do a movie where I was a killer or a rapist or something?”

“Why do you ask that?” 

“Sick of being a sweetheart.” Justin shrugged. “I wanna do something grittier.”

“Like what?”

“Something where I’m not a romantic lead. Something where I’m not all American and sweet as pie.” Justin sighed. 

“Well, at least you’re America’s gay sweetheart. At least you’re not in the closet and kissing women all over the place.” Ethan put in.

“Yeah, great.” Justin put his headphones on and let his assistant lead the way. He was tired of all the shit that came with being in the spotlight and wanted nothing more than to step outside of it and just live for a while…


	2. Chapter 2

Justin stared out the window on the Lincoln Navigator that was taking him from the airport to the hotel. Ethan was jabbering to him about his schedule, but as usual he was tuning his assistant out. How his assistant could get so excited about radio appearances, wardrobe fittings, and the beginning of filming was beyond him.

"Justin, are you listening to me?" Ethan asked.

"Not really." Justin replied casually. "Can't we talk about all this shit later?"

"Fine." Ethan grumbled. Justin had tendencies towards being moody and dramatic and he'd learned to sense those moods.

"When we get to the hotel, I just want to rest. You can come get me in the morning and tell me all of my appointments and shit." Justin rested his head on the window and watched the streets of Pittsburgh go by.

"You're supposed to have dinner with your co-star tonight." Ethan interjected. "He's really excited to work with you."

"Whoopideedoo!" Justin twirled his finger unenthusiastically in front of him. "Cancel it. I want to rest tonight and that's the end of it."

"Alright." Ethan immediately got on his cell phone and called David Cannon's assistant to tell him that the planned dinner was off. Ethan was secretly kind of happy that Justin wasn't anxious to meet his gorgeous co-star.

"And go out tonight and keep yourself busy. I don't want to be disturbed." Justin pulled his headphones on and Ethan knew that the conversation was over. He went back to pouring over Justin's appointment book.

~Ring, Ring~

"Justin Taylor's phone." Ethan answered Justin's cell when he didn't move to get it. "Ethan Gold speaking."

"Ethan, darling, it's Jennifer." Justin's mother's said. "Is my son busy or is he just ignoring his phone ringing."

"He couldn't hear it. He has his headphones on." Ethan covered smoothly. "Hang on, I'll get him." Ethan covered the mouth piece of the phone when he shook Justin gently to get his attention.

"What the fuck, Ethan?" Justin demanded.

"Your mother wants to speak to you." 

"Tell her I'm busy."

"I already told her you weren't."

"No more answering my phone, Ethan." Justin said firmly as he grabbed the phone and put on a fake smile to go with the cheerful demeanor he was about to fake. "Hello, Mother."

"Honey! How are you? I haven't spoken to you in days." Jennifer had turned into a typical Hollywood wife when she'd married a big director and Justin wondered how much of her excitement to speak with him was genuine.

"Been busy, Mother. The life of a movie star…" Justin rolled his eyes. He hadn't spoken to his mother because he didn't want to.

"Where are you now? Can we do lunch? There's a new bistro in Beverly Hills where I'd love to be seen."

"I'm in Pittsburgh, Mom. Remember that stupid movie I'm doing here?" Justin brought his hand to his lips and started chewing on his fingernail only to have Ethan slap his hand.

"Oh, right! Are you going to see your father?"

"My father lives in Los Angeles." Justin grumbled, referring to Jennifer's husband Gary. Jennifer married Gary when Justin was five, he'd been his father ever since.

"I'm sure Craig would like to see you." Jennifer felt obligated to send Justin over to see her ex-husband. "And you haven't seen your brother's and sister for ages."

"Darn." Justin groaned. "I'll try to get out to the Burbs to see them. But I'm not making any promises, Mom."

"Alright, honey. Can I speak to Ethan again before I say bye bye?" Jennifer wanted to ask Ethan to get Justin to visit Craig Taylor.

"Okay. Bye, Mother." Justin tossed the phone into Ethan's lap with a quick, "She wants to speak to you," before pulling his headphones back on and turning towards the window again.

Justin watched the scenery go by as they made their way to his hotel in downtown Pittsburgh. He wanted nothing more than to jump out of the SUV and find a place to hide until people forgot who he was. He wished he could just have a normal, anonymous life. Sure, he loved acting, but he was starting to wonder whether it was worth giving up his privacy.

*~*~*

"Good evening, boys." Brian said as he walked up to the table at Woody's where his friends were all sitting. He quickly kissed Michael on the cheek and pulled up a stool. "What's shakin'?"

"Liberty Avenue is all a flutter over the arrival of Justin Taylor." Emmett said. "Notice how packed it is in here tonight? Every gay boy for fifty miles is hitting Liberty tonight hoping to get a glimpse, and maybe a chance, at the young actor."

"My my, how boring and uneventful your lives are." Brian rolled his eyes. He was sick to death of hearing about Justin Taylor. "He's not even THAT hot."

"You're full of shit." Michael laughed. "He's totally hot."

"Hope you're not one of the guys who are hoping for a chance at him." Ben nuzzled his boyfriend's neck.

"Not in a million years." Michael cooed. "I already have the hottest guy in the world."

"Well, aren't you two just precious." Brian pressed his tongue against the side of his cheek. "That right there, gentlemen, is the reason I wouldn't fuck Justin Taylor. I don't want any of that lovey dovey, relationship shit."

"Maybe he doesn't either." Ted replied. "I mean all the press shit could just be bullshit."

"Why do I doubt that?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "I don't need another stalker." He gestured with his head to young Eric, his teenage one night stand from a couple of months earlier, who was sitting at the bar watching him intently.

"You think that a big movie star would stalk you just because you fucked him?" Ted asked incredulously.

"You would know the answer to that if I had ever stooped to fucking you." Brian grinned and everyone at the table laughed. 

"You're so conceited." Ted grumbled.

"Not conceited, confident, Theodore. There's a huge difference." Brian winked. 

"You guys ready for Babylon?" Ben asked, he was in the mood to dance.

"Bring it on!" Emmett exclaimed, standing from his stool with a flourish. "With all the pretty gay boys out in their Sunday best tonight, I have a feeling it's going to be a very good night."

*~*~*

"Uh huh." Justin grunted in reply to Ethan's rambling on about the schedule for the next day. 

"And then you have to be at the dance studio for a lesson." Ethan glanced up and noticed that Justin had completely spaced out on him. "And then we're going to come back here and you're going to fuck my brains out." He said to prove that Justin wasn't listening.

"Yeah, right, E. You know I don't fuck people whose paychecks I issue." Justin grabbed his headphones. "Can you go so I can get some rest? I promise I'll be all bright tailed and bushy eyed in the morning."

"No sneaking out." Ethan's voice was firm as he slipped out of the room and made his way to his own. 

As soon as Justin heard the click of the door closing, he hopped up and popped open his laptop. He knew that he had to find somewhere to go and relieve some tension before he went insane. He figured that he could find out where the best gay club would be on the internet. 

After a half hour of looking he finally found it, "Babylon." He said to himself with a smile. "Babylon, here I come."

He opened the bureau that Ethan had unpacked his clothes into and found his favorite outfit to go cruising in, a pair of black pants that hugged his ass so perfectly that it turned heads, a tight red sleeveless shirt, and chunky black boots. Once he was dressed, he gave himself a once over in the mirror and was generally happy with his appearance.

"Well, boys of Babylon, here I come. Maybe one of you can help me shed this good boy image that I hate so much." Justin slipped a pair of sunglasses and a leather jacket on before grabbing a pack of cigarette's he'd hidden from Ethan and slipping out of the room. 

"Ahhh… Freedom!" Justin exclaimed happily once he was safely out of the hotel. "And Liberty Avenue awaits."

*~*~*

"You were right about all the boys being out tonight." Michael said as he, Emmett, and Ted looked down at the dance floor from the catwalk at Babylon. "I don't know if I've ever seen it this packed in here."

"And all the boys are lookin' pretty and primed for action." Emmett blew them kisses in the air and made his way down to the dance floor in search of a boy to call his own. 

"And then there were two." Ted grinned. "Where's Ben?"

"He's dancing." Michael replied. "I don't know where he gets all the energy."

"And Brian is…?" 

"In the backroom, of course." Michael chuckled. "He has to fuck even more than usual tonight so that he get his usual percentage of the guys in here."

"I've surpassed it already." Brian grinned as he appeared and slipped his arms around his friend's shoulder. "I just had five guys worshipping my cock, it was fabulous! You should really get out there and try to get laid tonight, Ted, even you might be able to get some action in here tonight."

"Gee, thanks, Brian." Ted rolled his eyes.

"I, on the other hand, have a big campaign to pitch in the morning, and I don't want to get bags under my eyes, so I'm going to leave you two to keep the Babylon boys satisfied tonight." Brian kissed Michael's cheek. "Have a good time tonight, boys."

"Drive me to work in the morning, Brian?" Michael asked.

"Of course." He waved. "Night, boys!"

"How does he do it?" Ted asked.

"Do what?"

"Get five guys in the backroom?"

"It's a secret that he will never reveal." Michael grinned as he watched his best friend make his way through the crowd to the door. "But I personally think it must be magic."

*~*~*

Justin stepped on to Liberty Avenue and was filled with excitement. The street was buzzing, even at 1am. There were hot boys holding hands and kissing all over the place, drag queens sashaying down the street, and hustlers on the corners. 

"Hey, baby." A big muscle bound guy dressed in leather said as he stepped up to Justin. "Wanna come back to my place so I can put you to bed at a decent hour?"

"Not interested." Justin said before turning and walking further down the street. When he saw the bright sign at Babylon, he smiled. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips, content on watching the comings and goings at the club for a while before actually going inside. 

When he saw a tall, sexy guy dressed in slim fitting jeans and a tight grey shirt step out of the club, his breath caught. The guy was absolutely gorgeous. "That's the one," Justin said to himself. 

"That definitely is the one." A voice said from behind him. "Brian Kinney is the king shit around here." Justin turned and looked at the guy standing behind him. "And you're definitely not his type."

Justin took a drag off his cigarette. "What's his type?"

"Tall, dark, handsome, and hung." The guy laughed. "But you are my type, sweetie, and I'd be happy to show you a good time tonight."

"You're not my type. He is." Justin raised his chin with defiance. "And I'm going to make sure that I'm his."

"Well, I guess you never know. Kinney might fuck you just because you're famous." The guy grunted and walked away.

Fuck, Justin thought to himself, that guy knew who I was. Pushing all the thoughts of being recognized and mauled out of his head, Justin turned and made his way over to the Jeep that Brian was about to get in.

"Hey." He said, turning on his best seductive voice and looking at Brian through lowered lashes. 

"Hey." Brian said absently. As soon as he turned to face Justin, his interest was piqued. "Busy night, Mr. Taylor?"

"Other than having to hit my assistant over the head with a vase in order to get out of house arrest, it's been fairly quiet." Justin smiled inwardly as his prey's eyes took stock of his body. 

"Where ya headed?"

"Nowhere special." Justin leaned against the hood of the Jeep and did everything he could to look sexy.

"I can change that." Brian's voice was filled with lust as he said those words. 

"Yeah, I definitely think you can."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice place." Justin said as Brian led him into the loft. "I didn't know you could find places like this outside of New York and L.A."

"A sheltered life you live." Brian commented as he tossed his jacket over the back of the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "Haven't you ever spent time outside of New York and L.A.?"

"Not a lot." Justin shrugged, he was intent on watching Brian suck on the water bottle. A droplet of water escaped his lips and Justin watched it roll down his chin and spill onto his shirt. 

"And here I thought movie stars got to see the world." Brian noticed that Justin was watching and decided to give the actor a little show of his own. Tipping his head back, Brian poured the water over his head before shaking his hair and giving Justin a smoldering look.

"Huh?" Justin grunted, too lost in watching Brian to listen to what he was saying. He watched in awe as Brian pulled his shirt off in one swift move and threw it across the room. 

"Have you ever gone home with a guy before?" Brian asked, noticing that Justin was practically salivating watching him undress.

"All the time." Justin replied, suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Uh huh." Brian replied sarcastically and undid the button on his pants. He was about to pull down the zipper when he noticed that Justin was rushing over to him. Interest piqued, he paused. "Care to help me out, Sunshine?"

"Mm hmm." Justin licked his lips. He moved his suddenly shaky hands to Brian's waist and rested them there for a moment. "You're so fucking hot." He said hungrily as he leaned forward and ran his tongue across the line of Brian's collar bone before moving his mouth up to the brunet's in a deep kiss.

Swiftly, and more adeptly than Brian was expecting, Justin undid the zipper and slid Brian's pants down over his hips and down to his ankles. Brian was about to kick them off when Justin stilled him. Taking Brian's foot in his hand, he slid his fingers over the length of it, taking special care with his toes. Slowly, he slipped the pant leg off his foot and repeated the same treatment on the other foot.

Brian hadn't expected the move that Justin made, and was looking forward to seeing what other tricks the young actor had up his sleeve. Justin, still on his knees, looked up at Brian and grinned when he saw the look of surprise on the brunet's face.

"Are you going to make yourself useful while you're down there?" Brian asked, tongue in cheek, his voice filled with lust.

"Depends on your definition of useful." Justin grinned and pulled Brian's socks off his feet, rubbing the balls of his feet firmly with his thumbs.

"Maybe we should go in the bedroom," Brian suggested, afraid that he was going to lose his balance and fall onto Justin, effectively ruining the mood.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Justin followed Brian up the steps to the bedroom and pushed Brian onto his back on the bed. 

"You going to keep all those clothes on?" Brian asked, impatient to see the fair skin that he remembered so well from the sex scene in Behind the Sun, Justin's only sex scene ever. 

"For now." Justin nodded and climbed up onto the bed next to Brian. "Since you're already naked for me, I'm going to play for a little while." Before Brian could reply, Justin was attacking his neck with long strokes of his tongue and little nibbles with his teeth. 

Brian threw back his head and stifled a moan, Justin had found his sweet spot in one try. As Justin continued to assault his neck in earnest, Brian wondered where he'd learned to do all those amazing things. From what the paper's said, Justin was as pure as the driven snow.

"Someone likes having his neck bitten." Justin grinned. He then moved his mouth down and licked a line down the middle of his chest. After gently tracing the lines of Brian's abdomen with his tongue, Justin moved his mouth up to greedily suck one of his nipples into his mouth. Brian cried out when Justin captured the tiny nub with his teeth and flicked it with his tongue.

"Fuck!" He moaned as the rough fabric of Justin's pants rubbed against the sensitive skin of his hip. He loved the feel of Justin moving against him, still fully clothed.

"Not yet." Justin chuckled. "I'm tasting you first."

"Killing me first is more like it." Brian ground out as Justin moved over and used his mouth to tease the other nipple.

"What a way to go." Justin laughed, moving his lips further down Brian's torso to lick at his belly button. Brian closed his eyes and reveled in the sensations Justin was creating with his tongue. He shivered when Justin licked all around his navel and then blew cool air on him. 

Justin glanced up at Brian's face to make sure that the brunet was enjoying it before moving his mouth even lower, letting his warm breath wash over Brian's dick. He saw the shudder go through Brian's body and grinned before moving his lips to press a soft kiss to his hip. Slowly, with perfect precision, Justin slipped his tongue out from between his lips and traced the line where Brian's leg met his hip. 

"My god…" Brian sighed. He'd never had a trick spend so much time licking him anywhere other than his dick. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. 

"Not God, but pretty damn close." Justin mumbled as his tongue continued its journey down Brian's body. He licked a line down the sensitive skin on Brian's inner thigh, pausing a few times to give a little nibble or to suck a bit of the flesh between his lips. The moans that were escaping Brian's mouth urged Justin on and he continued to Brian's ankle, stopping only for a moment to press a wet kiss to the back of the brunet's knee. Once he reached Brian's foot, he nibbled on the ankle bone before shifting on the bed to make the journey back up the other leg.

"God, Justin, please suck my cock." Brian found himself pleading as he felt his cock pulsing, aching to be touched.

"Patience." Justin grinned as he moved his mouth back up Brian's leg. 

"Patience is not a virtue I possess." Brian growled before grabbing Justin's waist and flipping him over so that he was on his back. "My turn." Justin let out a little squeak as Brian grabbed the bottom of his shirt and nearly tore it from his body.

Moving swiftly, Brian swooped down to bite Justin's neck softly, leaving a little red mark on the blond's pale skin. Using one hand, Brian undid Justin's pants and pushed them down over his hips. In a joint effort to have their bare skin touching from head to toe, both Brian and Justin used their feet to push Justin's pants completely off and toss them across the room.

"Ahh!" Justin moaned when Brian lifted his body over Justin's and lowered himself so that they were connected head to toe. Brian moved his lips back to Justin's for the first time since they were in the kitchen and caught them in a bruising kiss. 

Brian moved his hand between their bodies to lightly pinch the blond's nipple. He was surprised to find a metal ball coming out each side of the nipple. "Little Justin has his nipple pierced," he was happily surprised. Grasping one end of the barbell between his thumb and forefinger, Brian pulled and was rewarded with a loud moan from the blond.

Brian swiftly rolled off Justin and began a little journey of his own down Justin's body. When he reached the blond patch of hair at the base of Justin's cock, Brian stopped and looked up at his lover's face. Justin's eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly, a look of pure joy on his face.

Brian growled a little as he swooped down and enveloped Justin's entire length in his hot mouth. Using varying strokes, Brian brought Justin to the edge before pulling his mouth off Justin's cock and blowing cool air on him. 

"Too soon to cum, Sunshine." He purred. "And so much more I want to do to you." He lifted Justin's legs and nuzzled his balls briefly before slipping his tongue out and laving them with his saliva. 

"Christ!" Justin moaned and arched his back. He felt Brian moving his tongue lower and pulled his knees to his chest to give better access to his hole. Brian continued to lick the sweet spot between Justin's sack and his hole while he moved his finger down to tease his rim. 

Applying only enough pressure to make Justin moan, but not quite enough to gain entry to Justin's anus, Brian enjoyed the moans of pleasure that were coming from the blond's lips. As Justin became more and more aroused, his moans louder and more feral, Brian slipped his finger into Justin's anus. Justin threw his head back and moaned. Moving his mouth back up to suck Justin's cock back into his mouth, Brian began sliding his finger in and out of Justin's hole with more vigor.

"Brian! Ughn… I need… I need… I need." Justin was unable to finish his thought as Brian added a second finger to the one already sawing in and out of his hole.

"What do you need?" Brian asked, pulling his mouth off Justin's leaking cock.

"Fuck! Me!" Justin moaned, arching his back. 

"You want it now?" Brian moved his mouth back up to Justin's ear and the words came out in a low growl.

"Yes! Yes! Now!" Justin begged. Brian had stopped moving his fingers, Justin had taken to fucking himself on them without any help. 

Moving swiftly, Brian sheathed himself with a condom and grabbed a tube of KY to prepare Justin properly. When he removed his fingers, Justin whimpered. Brian grinned and spread a little lube on his fingers before returning them to Justin's hole. 

"Brian, hurry!" Justin begged. 

Needing no further encouragement, Brian lifted Justin's legs to his shoulders and swiftly pressed his cock against Justin's tight opening. Justin pressed back against him and his hole yielded, accepting Brian inside him. Slowly Brian began moving inside Justin, loving the feel of silky heat surrounding him. 

In moments, both were lost in the sensations that the joining of their bodies was creating. Justin had his head thrown back and guttural moans were escaping his lips. Brian held Justin's legs on his shoulders as he pounded into the blond with long, deep strokes. It didn't take long until Justin curled his toes, arched his back, and sent his seed arching between the two of them and landing on his chest.

Seeing that his lover was finished, Brian began to move with more conviction, intent on reaching climax. Only moments after Justin's release, Brian pushed himself into the blond as far as he could and let out a groan that signaled his release.

Brian collapsed on top on Justin and kept his eyes closed until his breathing returned to normal. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian and held him close to his chest, not ready to let go. 

What seemed like hours later, Brian rolled off Justin and onto his back, "That was fucking amazing." He breathed.

"Sure was." Justin threw his hand over his eyes and let himself relax completely. "I don't think I've ever come that hard in my life."

"Glad I could treat you to that." Brian grinned, feeling proud of himself for so expertly getting the famous actor off. Justin simply smiled. 

*~*~*

After another intense bout of fucking, Brian and Justin climbed in the shower, feeling a little ripe from their exertions. As Brian rubbed the soap over Justin's back, he thought about how crazy it was that there was a big Hollywood star in his shower.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Brian asked, slipping the soap around to wash Justin's chest.

"Which one? Rupert Everett or Bunky from Big Brother?" Justin grimaced.

"The greasy one with the chin rat who's always in the background in pictures of you." Brian replied. He'd seen many a picture in the gay rags of Justin, being that he was one of the few young, attractive, out gay men in Hollywood.

"Ethan?" Justin made a face. "He's my assistant and I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near his genitals." He made a wretching noise. "Although I'm pretty certain that he's itching to fuck me."

"Who wouldn't be?" Brian slipped his hand down to soap Justin's cock. "You have the hottest ass I've seen in a long time." 

"I must admit that it's fairly easy for me to get laid." Justin chuckled when he felt his cock stiffening yet again. "God, I may be young and virile, but I've never been able to go so quick after cumming."

"I must have the magical touch." Brian leaned down and bit down on Justin's earlobe. "I'm starting to rise to the occasion as well. Maybe you can give me a little oral stimulation and I can show you how perfect this shower is for a nice slippery fuck."

In seconds, Justin was down on his knees sucking Brian with deep strokes, anxious for the brunet to be inside him again. 

*~*~*

"I'd better go before Ethan figures out that I'm gone and tears me a new one." Justin said as he and Brian lay in bed after yet another bout of sex. It was 4am and they have been going non-stop for over three hours.

"No time for one more go?" Brian raised an eyebrow as Justin started picking his clothes up off the floor and pulling them on. 

"Unfortunately, I can't." Justin grinned. "But maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yah, maybe." Brian's reply was non-committal, even though what he wanted more than anything was to make plans for the next night.

"Ok." Justin was disappointed at Brian's lack of enthusiasm about seeing each other again. He worried that maybe it wasn't as good for Brian as it was for him. "I'm staying at the Sheraton Station Square, room 1401. If you get bored and want to fuck again, come on by."

"I'll keep that in mind." Brian couldn't help but picture knocking the door to Justin's room and been yanked inside as soon as the door was open. "Could be hot."

"Yes, that it could." Justin grinned as he finished dressing. He leaned down and kissed Brian passionately, running his fingertips over Brian's cock. "As a matter of fact, I'm a hundred percent sure it would be hot."

"Well, I'll keep it in mind then." 

"You do that." Justin winked and slipped out of the bedroom. He took one last look around the loft before slipping out and calling a cab from his cell phone. After he'd hung up, he lit up a cigarette and waited for the cab to arrive. 

"You have a week, Brian Kinney. If you don't come to me by then, I'm coming to you." Justin grinned and took a long drag on his cigarette. Brian Kinney was definitely one man that he wanted for more then one night.


	4. Chapter 4

“I thought you were tired and wanted to stay in last night.” Ethan’s voice was cold and accusing as he stomped up to the table in Justin’s room where the actor was having coffee.

“So?” Justin knew he was caught.

“What the fuck is this?” Ethan demanded, tossing the newspaper onto the table in front of Justin. The actor was greeted with a picture of himself walking back into the hotel. The headline read, “Actor Justin Taylor Out ‘Til Sunrise Getting Into Trouble.”

“Fuck.” Justin sighed. He immediately read the article to make sure that Brian wasn’t mentioned. Somehow he knew that the man he’d spent the night with wouldn’t be too impressed if their association came out in the media.

“Where the hell were you, Justin?” Ethan demanded, pacing the room.

“I went out. It’s stifling never being able to go out alone, you know!” Justin was suddenly angry that Ethan was ruining his perfect night with accusations and anger.

“You can’t just go out like that, Justin.” Ethan stopped pacing and looked at Justin with a hard stare. “Just because you want to get off doesn’t mean who can put yourself in danger like that.”

“I wasn’t in any danger.” Justin stood and stomped into his bedroom. Ethan followed him through the suite, unfinished with what he had to say.

“Where did you go, Justin?” Ethan demanded.

“I picked up this really hot guy and he fucked me ‘til I could barely see straight.” Justin knew that the statement would really get to his assistant. He was perversely pleased when he saw Ethan flinch.

“No more, Justin. Anything could have happened to you while you were out by yourself.” Ethan stood firm. “You won’t go out anywhere by yourself from now on.”

“Are you forgetting who hired who around here?” Justin was nearly screaming. “You don’t tell me what to do! Your job is to carry my shit and keep my schedule straight, not keep me under lock and key, and if you can’t handle your responsibilities I’ll find someone else who can.”

“Justin!”

“No! I’m twenty three years old, I’m not a child. And you are not my mother.” Justin paused. “And you’re not my lover either, so stop telling who I can and can not fuck.” Having dealt the final blow, Justin walked into his bathroom and closed the door.

*~*~*

“Whoa, boss, you look like you were run over by a truck.” Cynthia said as she brought Brian his morning coffee. “I hope you weren’t up all night tweaking this campaign.”

“Come on, Cyn, you know me better than that.” Brian grinned despite the fact that he was exhausted. “I was up all night, but it had nothing to do with work, unless you mean working someone over.”

“Well, apparently you weren’t the only one up late. Have you seen today’s paper?” Cynthia was in full gossip mode.

“Nope, been too busy trying to keep my eyes open.” Brian wasn’t particularly interested in what his assistant had to tell him, but he kept it under wraps.

“Apparently Pittsburgh’s celebrity visitor was seen sneaking into his hotel in the wee hours of the morning.” Cynthia tossed the newspaper onto Brian’s desk. She was shocked when Brian practically leapt to grab it and read the article. When she saw his relief when he was finished, she quickly put two and two together.

“Holy shit! He was with you!” She nearly fell over.

“Keep your mouth shut about it, Cynthia or you’ll be demoted to the mailroom.” Brian threatened. “I refuse to get caught up in his media storm just because I took him home and fucked him last night.” 

“How was he?” Cynthia asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

“Fabulous. Now, can you go so I can get ready for this presentation?” Brian didn’t want to talk about his night with Justin with anyone, he was afraid it would start to mean even more to him than it already did if he talked about it.

“If I’m really nice can I have more details later?” Cynthia sounded like a teenaged girl. 

“If you keep the coffee flowing from now until the meeting, I might give you a few more details later.” Brian conceded. 

“Yes, sir, Mr. Kinney.” Cynthia winked and disappeared from the office.

Brian rubbed the bridge of his nose and thought back to his night with Justin, which wasn’t difficult since it had been in the front of his mind ever since the actor had left the loft the night before. The blond had done something to him, and Brian was still trying to figure out what it was. Sure, the sex had been amazing, but he’d had great sex before, and Justin was hot, but he’d had hot guys before. Brian couldn’t for the life of him figure out what it was that drew him to the young man.

*~*~*

“Justin, it’s so great to meet you!” David Cannon, Justin’s co-star for the film said when they met for the first time at the dance studio. “I’m very excited to be working with you.”

“Same here.” Justin said, taking a big gulp of his coffee. “I saw you in Bright City, you were great.”

“Really? You saw that?” David was surprised that Justin had seen the independent film in which he played a heroin addict.

“Yeah, I thought it was amazing. That’s why I recommended you for this film.” Justin was very happy to be working with an actor who’d taken on such a difficult role and was happy to be able to help the guy get an in to the more mainstream business. “I’d kill for a role like that one.”

“Really? I can’t see you in a role like that.”

“That’s why they never get offered to me, Davey.” Justin slapped his co-star playfully on the shoulder. “I’d better go get changed. Somehow I think dancing in these clothes will make me even worse at it than I am already,” Justin winked, “if that’s even possible.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in there.” David watched in awe as Justin walked away.

“Ethan!” Justin called. He was still angry with his assistant and didn’t plan on pretending that he wasn’t. “Where did you put my bag?”

“It’s right here, Justin.” Ethan said softly pointing to where the bag was stashed underneath a bench.

“Put it where I can see it next time.” Justin grabbed the bag and went to change.

~Ring, Ring~

“Taylor.” Justin answered. 

“Justin, you sound like such a dick when you answer your phone.” Justin’s best friend Daphne giggled on the other end of the line.

“I am a dick.” Justin replied with a chuckle.

“What are you doing?”

“Dance lessons.” Justin groaned. Daphne laughed.

“That’s what you get for doing a movie called Tiny Dancer.” She laughed a little more. “How’s Pittsburgh?”

“Surprisingly fabulous.” Justin thought back to his night with Brian.

“What was his name?” 

“Why do you ask that?”

“Because you hate everywhere you go unless there’s some beautiful guy who’ll let you use him as your toy.” Daphne replied dryly.

“I don’t hate everywhere.” Justin pouted.

“Don’t change the subject, what was his name?”

“Brian.” 

“Hot?”

“Duh.”

“Hot ass?”

“I guess. Doesn’t really matter, I let him top me.” Justin admitted to his best friend.

“You’re fucking kidding me!” Daphne was shocked. “You never let anyone top you! This guy must have been something.”

“Three times last night, Daph. And he was still wanting more when I left.” Justin blushed at the memory. “And I actually want to see him again.”

“Jesus! Is the end of the world near?”

“I’m not saying I want to fall in love with him and move to the country and live happily ever after.” Justin defended himself. “All I’m saying is that I want to see him again, as in fuck him again.”

“Don’t you mean let him fuck you?” Daphne chuckled. “You’re a naughty, naughty boy, Justin Taylor.”

“You already knew that from that time we fucked.” Justin teased.

“Oh yes, that was the best minute of my life.” Daphne giggled. “Stick to men, because pleasing a woman definitely isn’t your thing.”

“Listen, Daph, can I call you when I get back to the hotel tonight? I’m gunna have Ethan on my ass if I’m not out there pretty soon.” Justin sighed.

“Then you can definitely call me back, because the thought of Ethan on your ass is both disturbing and wrong.” Daphne said snidely. “Love to you, doll. Talk to you later.”

“Bye, Daph.” Justin clicked his phone shut and proceeded to get dressed.

*~*~*

Brian was shooting pool and checking out the talent at Woody’s, waiting for Michael and Ben to arrive. Emmett and Ted were already there, but all they could do was talk about Justin and gossip about where he could have been until the wee hours. Brian couldn’t stand listening to them go on and on about where Justin could have been. He was about ready to break down and tell them.

“Hey, Kinney!”

“Hey, Todd.” Brian glanced over at one of the Liberty Avenue regulars. “How’s it goin’?”

“Good.” Todd grinned and continued walking.

Brian stared into his glass and considered whether he should just leave the bar and go to Justin’s hotel. He was sure that if he went he would have a good night, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to break his repeat rule.

“Earth to Brian.” Michael interrupted Brian’s contemplation. “Where were you?”

“Just thinking about a big campaign I’m putting together.” Brian lied. 

“Well, come on, we’re here to have fun.” Michael encouraged him.

“I actually think I’m going to take off.” Brian rubbed his forehead. “I was up late working on a pitch and I have a bunch of stuff to finish tonight too.”

“But Brian!” Michael whined. “We just got here.”

“Listen, have fun with your boyfriend and tweedledee and tweedledumb.” Brian leaned down and gave Michael a kiss on the lips. “And I promise I’ll come to Babylon with you guys tomorrow and we’ll pretend we’re twenty-one again, alright?”

“Alright.” Michael replied with a big grin. “Bye, Brian.”

“Bye, Mikey. Bye guys.” Brian said his farewells and made his way out of the bar intent on seeing Justin. “What the fuck are you doing, Kinney?” He asked himself as he hurried to the Jeep.

*~*~*

“I won’t sneak out tonight, I promise.” Justin rolled his eyes as he looked up at Ethan from the couch in his suite. “I have a date with my discman and the new Details.”

“If I find out you snuck out, Justin…” Ethan’s voice was threatening, but there was really no threat that he could make that would scare Justin.

“Just get out, Ethan.” Justin groaned. “I got enough cock last night to last me a couple of days, you don’t have to worry about me getting into any trouble. Now can you please go?”

“Listen, Justin, I’m sorry if I’ve been shitty, I just worry about you.” Ethan was obviously looking for an excuse to stick around.

“It’s fine. Just please go.” Justin was firm. He wanted to be able to lay back and think about his amazing night with Brian in peace.

“Alright.” Ethan picked up Justin’s appointment book. “I’ll be here at six to wake you up tomorrow. You have an early fitting and then more dance classes.”

“Thanks, E.” Justin smiled, hoping that being polite would help get rid of his annoying assistant.

“Night, Justin.” Ethan leaned down and kissed Justin on the forehead before walking out of the suite to go to his room across the hall.

Justin let out a sigh of relief that his assistant was finally gone. Ethan was starting to drive him crazy and he was seriously considering hiring someone new for the job as soon as filming was done and he was back in LA.

Finally alone, Justin let his mind wander back to his night with Brian. The brunet and their amazing night together hadn’t been far from his thoughts all day, but Justin finally felt like he was free to lose himself in the memories. Just as he was getting to the good stuff, there was a knock on the door.

“Fuck! Ethan!” Justin growled. He stood and walked over to the door, flinging it open ready to tear into his scrawny assistant.

“Hey.” Brian said with a cocky smile. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nothing that can’t be rescheduled.” Justin grinned. “Got bored?”

“I didn’t see anything at Woody’s that could compare, so I decided to take you up on your offer.” Brian leaned against the doorframe. “Can I come in?”

“Justin, is everything okay?” Ethan asked from the doorway to his room.

“Everything’s fabulous. Now you really don’t have to worry about me sneaking out.” Justin reached up and pulled Brian’s head down to his. “Make sure you knock when you come to wake me up in the morning.”

Ethan stared on in shock as Justin grabbed Brian by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the suite, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian felt a little strange sitting in Justin's suite, fresh from the shower and dressed in one of the hotel's fluffy bathrobes, sipping coffee. Justin had asked him to stay for breakfast from room service, and Brian suspected it was to piss off his assistant. Brian knew that he shouldn't mind if Justin had ulterior motives in keeping him there, but he found himself wishing that the only reason he was there was because the blond wasn't ready to let him leave.

"When is your smarmy assistant going to come and wake you up?" Brian asked, noticing that it was eleven minutes after six.

"Four minutes." Justin chuckled. "He always lets me sleep fifteen minutes longer than he says he's going to."

"A lot we can do in four minutes." Brian winked. 

"Haven't you had enough?" Justin laughed. They had been going almost non-stop since Brian's arrival late the night before, with only a few cat naps in between.

"There's no such thing as enough." Brian replied with a feral grin. 

"There's no time." Justin reached down and grabbed Brian's foot, bringing it to his lap and massaging it firmly. "Come back here tonight?" Justin couldn't believe he was asking. He told himself that it was just because he and Brian sizzled in the sack, but a little voice in his head told him that it was more than that.

"Can't. I promised I'd hit Babylon tonight with the boys." Brian replied casually, hoping that Justin would ask him to come by after going out with the guys.

"Can I come?" Justin still hadn't been able to go out dancing since arriving in Pittsburgh and he could just imagine how hot he and Brian would be on the dance floor.

Brian didn't answer immediately. His first thoughts were of all the other guys who would want to get Justin into bed, and that thought seriously bothered him. It shouldn't matter to him if Justin fucked other guys, but it did. Also, he'd have to explain the presence of the movie star at his side to his friends. Justin saw the look on Brian's face and realized that the brunet didn't want him there.

"Uhm, okay…" Justin put the best unconcerned mask he could. "Maybe you could come by here after and give me a good workout like you did last night?"

"I think that could be arranged." Brian replied with a little grin. He pulled his foot away from Justin and leaned forward to press a kiss to the actor's lips. "I'm breaking all my rules for you." 

"Rules?" Justin asked, confused.

"No repeats. No plans. No one who isn't anonymous." Brian rested his forehead against Justin's. 

"Tell me it's not worth it." Justin whispered. Brian never got a chance to answer because Ethan stormed into the room like a bat out of hell. "Morning, Ethan." Justin said through clenched teeth.

"Are you ready to go?" Ethan demanded, looking angry at finding Justin looking really cozy with the man who'd arrived at his room the night before.

"Aren't you coming here to wake me up?" Justin raised an eyebrow, turning to face Ethan and pressing his back against Brian's chest. Brian responded immediately, slipping his arms around Justin and cradling him close.

"You have responsibilities, Justin." Ethan practically growled. "You can't just spend the morning fucking."

"Don't plan on it." Justin grinned. "Though it does sound much more exciting than wardrobe fittings and dance lessons?"

"Dance lessons?" Brian raised an eyebrow and laughed, speaking for the first time since Ethan had entered the room.

"Shut up." Justin elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "E?" He said sweetly.

"Yah?" Ethan finally looked like he wasn't going to explode, Justin's sugary tone softening him.

"Do we have an extra key we can give Br…" Justin stopped when Brian lightly pinched him. "Brandon?" Justin finished. "He's coming back later tonight and if we're not back yet, I want him to be able to get in and wait for me…. Naked." Without waiting for Ethan to answer, Justin turned in Brian's arms and pulled him down for a kiss. 

"I want you dressed and ready to go in ten minutes, Justin." Ethan said firmly before turning and walking out of the room. 

"I think you turned your assistant permanently red." Brian laughed as he pulled away once the door was closed.

"No, YOU turned my assistant permanently red, Brandon." Justin laughed. "Now that he's seen you, and how fucking gorgeous you are, he knows that he's just not good enough for me." 

"You really want me to have a key?" Brian asked. He was a little surprised that Justin had asked Ethan to get one for him.

"Yah." Justin nodded. "I really can't see myself getting tired of you fucking me anytime soon, so you might as well be able to get in here whenever."

"And if I get tired of fucking you?" Brian asked just to be clear to Justin that they weren't in a relationship.

"Leave the key on the nightstand and promise to kiss me goodbye." Justin shrugged. He knew what Brian was doing, and though it gave him a little ache in his stomach to be reminded that there would come a time when he didn't have Brian in his bed, he knew that it had to be established. There was no room in his life for a boyfriend.

Brian nodded. 

"We'd better get dressed or Ethan will come in here and throw a fit." Justin forced a laugh and pulled a pair of cargo pants and a tight t-shirt out of his bureau.

"And I have to get home and change so I can be at work on time." Brian pulled his clothes from the night before back on.

"What is it that you do?"

"Advertising." Brian replied. "I'm a partner in one of the biggest firms in Pennsylvania." He hoped that Justin would be impressed.

"I knew you had to have some sort of fancy job, fancy office…" Justin grinned. "What firm is it?"

"Vanguard and Associates." Brian replied. 

"Good to know." Justin smiled. He wondered whether he'd have time to stop by Brian's office during his time in Pittsburgh.

When Ethan returned a couple of minutes later, he found Brian and Justin sitting back at the table. Justin once again had Brian's foot in his lap and was rubbing it gently. He'd started it because he saw the way Brian reacted to having his feet rubbed on the first night together, but he was very happy when he saw the color drain from Ethan's face.

"Justin, it's time to go." Ethan croaked.

"Do you have that key for Brandon?" Justin asked, rubbing his hand further up Brian's leg, under his pant leg to the bare skin.

"Yes." Ethan didn't look impressed to hand over the key to Brian. "I'm going to have to give them your name at the front desk," he informed the ad exec.

"Tell them his name is Fred Flintstone." Justin ran his fingertips over Brian's toes. "I don't want there to be a media storm around this, Ethan, understand me? Brandon has his own life here and it doesn't have to be disrupted just because he's fucking me. Ok?"

"Of course, Justin." Ethan nodded stiffly. "Fred Flintstone it is." 

"I have to go." Brian pulled his foot out of Justin lap and stood. 

"See you tonight?"

"If I don't get a better offer." Brian winked. For effect, he leaned down and kissed Justin passionately. "Later, Ian."

"Bye." Ethan said stiffly, not bothering to correct him.

With that, Brian slipped out of the hotel room, key safely stashed in his pocket, and left the hotel. He was very careful not to look suspicious and get his picture taken by any of the paparazzi waiting outside the hotel. He briefly considered getting himself a room at the hotel so that his comings and goings didn't look suspicious, but quickly pushed that thought away. He knew that for his own sanity he had to keep reminding himself that Justin was nothing but a trick.

*~*~*

"Morning, Boss." Cynthia said sweetly as she placed a Starbuck's takeout cup and a low-fat honey muffin on his desk. "How are you this morning?"

"What do you want to know now?" Brian asked, eyeing the special coffee. Cynthia never brought him Starbuck's unless she wanted something. "His dick size?"

"Mmm… YES!" Cynthia giggled, taking a big sip of her own coffee. "Did you see him again last night? You have that sated look about you."

"Don't you know I'm insatiable, Cyn?" Brian chuckled. "Yes, I saw him again last night. I went to his hotel and we had a fabulous time fucking and torturing his smarmy little assistant."

"A threesome?" Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"With that greasy little fucker? Not a chance. He's infatuated with Justin, so we just flaunted ourselves a teensy bit." Brian chuckled. "It was actually kind of fun."

"You going to see him again?" 

"He gave me this," Brian held up the key card to Justin's room, certain that he could trust his assistant, "and he wants me to come back after I go to Babylon with the boys tonight."

"Are you going to go?" Cynthia asked, excited. Brian shrugged. "What?!? You mean there's even a question? You have to go, Brian Kinney!"

"This is starting to resemble a relationship, Cyn, and that's definitely not my thing." Brian explained. "I fuck, I take guys home and fuck them for one night, and then I move on to someone else and so on goes the cycle."

"So break the fucking cycle. I saw you yesterday, Bri. You've never looks so fucking satisfied in your life." Cynthia exclaimed. "So you have a fling with a gorgeous guy for a couple of months and then he goes back to L.A. and you go back to your cycle. What could it hurt?"

Brian shrugged, unable to admit that his relationship with Justin could change everything in his life… including his mind. Cynthia smiled.

"Well, there you go. You're going back to his hotel tonight and fucking him 'til neither of you can see straight and that's the end of that." She looked proud of herself. "And I want all the gory details in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am." Brian laughed. No one in the office knew that he and Cynthia were so friendly with each other, and he wanted to keep it that way. Cynthia got a ton of respect for being the only person who could deal with Brian all day, and Brian kept up the illusion that he was a heartless shit.

"So, tell me about it." Cynthia looked ready to burst. 

"What exactly do you want to know? It wasn't much different than the first night. Fuck, rest, fuck, rest, shower, fuck in the shower, rest, fuck." Brian shrugged. "Only difference was this time neither of us slipped out like a thief in the night. I stayed, we had breakfast, tortured Ethan, said good-bye."

"Holy shit." Cynthia breathed.

"What?" Brian looked at her, confused.

"You actually like this guy." 

"What are you talking about?" Brian reacted a little too quickly and vehemently and he knew he'd given himself away.

"You like him. The way you talk about him is different from all the other guy's you fuck." Cynthia giggled. "No wonder you're not sure you want to see him again."

"What are you babbling about?" Brian feigned indifference.

"You're afraid that the adorable blond actor is going to have you tied up in knots and in love with him before you have a chance to run." Cynthia said knowingly. "The kid actually scares you."

"Fuck that." Brian shook his head. "I just get bored easily."

"You're not bored with him yet."

"I will be. Soon." Brian hoped that telling himself that would make it true. 

*~*~*

"Ok, people, that's it for today," Jared, the dance instructor for the film, announced after a very long, grueling day of classes.

"Fuck, finally." Justin leaned over, put his hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath. He hadn't danced since he was a kid and trying to relearn that particular skill was really taking it out of him… especially since he hadn't been getting much sleep.

"You're looking pretty winded there, Justin." David said as he walked up to his co-star. He had been dancing for years, so the long day of practicing had been a breeze for him.

"I just need a cigarette and I'll be good to go." Justin replied with a grin. "And a beer."

"You keep on surprising me, Justin." David smiled widely. "I could really use a beer too. I heard about this club in town, Babylon, wanna go? It's apparently the hottest gay club in the city… if you're into the clubs, that is."

"Wanna know something about me, Davey?" Justin leaned in a little closer. Without waiting for an answer he continued, "Everything you've heard about me in the media is bullshit, so be prepared for me to surprise you fairly regularly."

"Is that a yes?" David grinned.

"If you can figure out a way to lose the assistants, I'm all for it." Justin smiled at the thought of running into Brian and sharing a dance with him. He figured that if he showed up at Babylon with David, there would be no way that he and Brian could be linked. They could dance without suspicion.

"I can handle them. I'll pick you up at your hotel in an hour, alright?" David grinned.

"Thanks, Davey." Justin grinned and then went to change back into his street clothes. He wanted to get back to the hotel and change so that he could see Brian. He wasn't sure how to feel about the surge of elation he felt at knowing he'd see Brian soon, he'd never felt like that about anyone before. 

*~*~*

"Good evening boys." Brian grinned as he approached the railing looking over the dance floor where Michael, Ben, Emmett, and Ted were standing, watching the crowd.

"Hey, Bri." Emmett grinned like the cat that ate the canary and Brian knew that something was up.

Please, Please, tell me they don't know. Brian chanted in his head. He didn't want to have to deal with the questions from his friends. He honestly didn't know what he would tell them.

"Hi." Brian looked at Emmett strangely and tried not to look awkward when he took a big gulp of his beer.

"We've been discussing something, Brian, and were hoping to get your take on it." Ted was beaming and Brian knew for sure that something was up.

"Can't wait to hear what you queens have been gossiping about." Brian looked down at the dance floor, pretending to be cruising, but really just avoiding eye contact.

"We've been gossiping about you, Sweetie." Emmett grinned. "And we were discussing whether it was possible that you have a boyfriend."

"Are you guys on some bad drugs?" Brian turned and looked at them, waiting for the punch line. 

"Well, here are our reasons for speculating." Emmett looked like he was really enjoying the moment and Brian couldn't wait to prove him wrong. "Two nights ago, on the busiest night in Babylon's history, you took off at midnight to go home and sleep. That's about the most uncharacteristic thing for you to do. Especially when there were so many guys panting to suck your dick."

"You guys may not realize this, but I actually have to work more than nine to five in my job." Brian replied, looking at them like they were children.

"And last night you took off at like ten to work." Michael put in. Brian looked at his friends and all but one of them, Michael, were grinning like fools. 

"And when Michael called you an hour later, there was no answer." Brian winced inwardly at Emmett's words.

"So we drove by there to make sure you were okay." Ted put in. Brian knew he was in trouble.

"And I'm sure you know what we found when we got there." Ben was even grinning like a fool. He liked the idea of Michael's best friend settling down and actually having a relationship.

"My Jeep wasn't there." 

"Which means that you weren't there." Michael looked a little sad. "Where were you Brian?" It was as though Michael was waiting for Brian to tell them they were wrong.

"On my way to the Jeep last night I decided that I wanted a quick fuck, so I went to the baths." Brian shrugged. "Nice detective work, guys."

"I drove by again at three am." Michael said sadly. "I was worried about you. You can't have been at the baths for five hours." 

"What the hell does it matter to you guys where I was last night?" Brian asked, annoyed. "And what kind of crack would you guys have to be on to draw the conclusion that I have a," Brian visibly shuddered for effect, "boyfriend?"

"Because why else would Brian Kinney lie and say he was going home alone as opposed to bragging about going to the baths?" Emmett grinned. 

"Because Brian Kinney doesn't have to report to you guys every time he wants to get his dick sucked." Brian pressed his tongue against the side of his cheek. 

"My God! Could you imagine if he did!" Ted exclaimed dramatically. "We'd be getting calls from him twenty times a day."

"Can the boyfriend shit, alright?" Brian practically growled. "It could seriously effect my reputation and that would lead to only bad things for the number of tricks I pull in a month."

"We'll can it for now," Emmett said airily, "but only because Pittsburgh's celebrity visitor just walked through the front door and that's a far more interesting topic." 

Brian's head snapped up and he saw that Emmett wasn't joking. There, at the edge of the dance floor, stood Justin Taylor. And he was looking directly at Brian.

Fuuuuuuuuuck! Brian groaned inwardly. He knew it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin grinned as he looked around the club. He found Brian almost immediately. He was standing on the balcony with a group of guys and they were talking. Justin felt a little stab of jealousy when he saw Brian slip his arm around one of the guys. Does he have a boyfriend, he asked himself.

"Wanna get that beer?" David asked, anxious to unwind and perhaps find out if he had a chance to get Justin into bed. 

"Yah." Justin gestured to the upper level of the bar. "Can we head up there? I think I'll really enjoy the view from up there." 

"See anything you like?" David asked.

"Maybe." Justin nodded, his eyes stayed on Brian until they got to the stairs and the brunet disappeared from sight.

"I really need to unwind." David commented as they waited at the bar to get their drinks. "Today was pretty rigorous."

"Definitely. I hope it isn't like this for the rest of filming. I'd like to live to see twenty-four." Justin smiled. He knew that a big part of the reason the dance lessons were getting to him was his lack of sleep in favor of staying up all night with Brian, but he wasn't about to tell his co-star that.

"I'm sure you will." David looked at his co-star. "If you ever need any help with the dancing, I'd be happy to help you out after filming one day."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm a huge fan of my private time." Justin grinned, thinking of all the productive things (read: Brian) he could be doing instead of practicing his dancing.

"That's cool." David nodded. He ordered two beers from the bar and paid for them. "This one's on me. A thank you of sorts for getting me this gig."

"My pleasure." Justin raised his bottle and they knocked them together not-so-gracefully. "One day I'll be able to say I worked with him when…" 

"Justin, there's a totally hot guy over there and he's definitely staring." David nodded towards where Brian was standing and Justin smiled triumphantly. 

"Well, then, looks like I might find an even better way to let off steam tonight than to smoke a cigarette and have a beer." Justin winked. 

"Did you doubt it?" David asked. "I mean, come on, everyone has been aware of you since the minute we walked in. I'm surprised we haven't been accosted yet."

"Everyone thinks I'm a prissy little queen." Justin grumbled. Except Brian, he thought to himself. "They think they have no chance in hell with me, so the basically just circle until I approach them."

"That's wicked!" David gushed. "To know you could have anyone in the room, but not having to worry about anyone hitting on you."

"Yah, it's great." Justin replied unenthusiastically. "You want to dance?" He asked. He'd been hoping that Brian would make his way over to him, but he was starting to realize that it wasn't going to happen.

"Sure!" David nodded enthusiastically.

*~*~*

"Wow, he's even hotter in person." Emmett breathed as the five of them watched Justin move back down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

"He's not bad." Brian shrugged, hoping that he was keeping up the façade he'd taken years to perfect but was finding suddenly harder and harder to maintain.

"Are you blind? He's fucking beautiful." Ted breathed. "What I wouldn't give to…"

"Have him even notice that you weren't just a part of the wall?" Brian finished snarkily. "Don't worry, Teddy, you won't have to give anything up because it's never going to happen."

"Asshole." Ted bit out.

"Always." Brian grinned. He pulled some poppers out of his pocket and gestured for Michael to follow him. "I said we were going to relieve the days when we were twenty-one… Tada!" He held up the poppers for Michael to see.

"Come on, Bri, you know Ben would kill me." Michael said in horror.

"Then," Brian paused for effect, "don't tell your hunky professor what you and your best friend were doing in the bathroom." He winked, causing Michael to giggle. 

"Okay," Michael relented, "but if I get spanked, it's your fault."

"And you can thank me for that at a later date." Brian pulled Michael through the door to the bathroom and they found a stall to go into.

"So, what do you think of the Justin Taylor mania?" Michael asked. Brian shrugged. "I'm sick of it, he's not even that hot."

"He's not bad." Brian pictured Justin on his back, nude, grasping at the sheets, eyes closed, mouth open and decided that saying Justin wasn't bad was like saying that Da Vinci wasn't a bad painter.

"I guess." Michael shrugged. "But I don't see why everyone is so excited that he's here. I mean, they can see you every night and you're way hotter than him." 

"But I'm not a big movie star." Brian reminded his friend. 

"You could be." Michael said as Brian raised the popper to his nose and took a long sniff. Brian decided to stop the conversation at that and raised the vial to his friend's nose.

"Wanna dance?" Brian asked happily. "Hafta pretend we're twenty-one again." Taking Michael's hand, Brian led him out of the men's room and onto the dance floor. He knew that Michael's answer would be yes, so he didn't even wait to hear it. 

"Ben is going to get jealous." Michael laughed uproariously as he and Brian danced closely on the floor. 

"Then you'll get a nice hard fuck tonight and you'll have something else to thank me for." Brian grabbed Michael's waist and pulled him closer. 

"I'll thank you now, in advance." Michael threw his arms around Brian's neck and kissed him on the mouth. Since Ben had come into the picture, the kisses that used to last a little longer than any run of the mill friendly kiss had turned much more chaste. "You do so much for me."

"Mikey, you're so pathetic." Brian laughed. 

"I know." Michael grinned and they continued dancing.

*~*~*

"Looks like that guy from earlier is already taken." David said to Justin when he noticed Michael and Brian kiss. 

"Huh?" Justin asked.

"That hot guy who was looking at you earlier." David said. "He's over there with his boyfriend."

"How do you know that's his boyfriend?" Justin asked, trying to hide the shock and the stabbing feeling he felt in his chest hearing that Brian had a boyfriend. 

"Look at the way they're talking and laughing, it's obvious that they're close. And when they kissed it kind of confirmed the whole boyfriend thing," David shrugged. "No worries, there's a ton of hot guys in here who'd love to go home with you tonight. If fact, you're dancing with one." 

"I'm really flattered, David." Justin smiled a little. "But I have a strict rule about starting things with co-stars."

"Maybe after we're filming then." David smiled. 

"Maybe." Justin nodded. David was really hot and under normal circumstances he would have promised to fuck him the moment the director told them that filming was wrapped, but tonight he couldn't think of anyone but Brian.

"I hope you don't mind if I go cruise a little." David grinned. "All that dancing got me really worked up and I need to find a guy to help me get some relief."

"Don't mind at all." Justin laughed. "I'm gunna go get a drink and maybe find a boy of my own." He winked and walked toward the bar. Once he had another beer in his hand, Justin walked upstairs and leaned over the railing. 

He could see Brian and Michael dancing and couldn't take his eyes off them. David was right; It was obvious by their body language and the way they were laughing that they were really close. It was confirmed for Justin when he saw Brian lean down and kiss Michael one more time before the two of them walked off the dance floor.

"Hey there." A cheerful voice brought Justin out of his thoughts of jealousy and ideas on how to kill Brian's short, goofy looking boyfriend.

"Hi." Justin replied turning to look at the tall flamboyantly dressed man who he'd seen standing with Brian when he walked in.

"I'm Emmett. Emmett Honeycutt. And I'm a big fan. Big." Emmett held his hands about a foot apart before bursting into laughter. Justin laughed as well.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett." Justin was actually surprised at how nice it was to meet him. "I'd introduce myself, but I guess you couldn't be much of a fan if you didn't know my name."

"Cute and a personality too." Emmett winked. "The two things I look for most in a man. Other than a fabulously large, hard cock, that is."

"Oh, of course." Justin replied with mock seriousness. 

"Well, sugar, I just wanted to come over here and say hi, maybe get an autograph… And then I'll be on my way, because I'm sure you're too busy being shocked at how many beautiful men live in Pittsburgh to stand around talking to a queen like me." Justin laughed.

"What do you want me to autograph?" Justin asked.

"If you wouldn't mind…" Emmett began unbuttoning his pants. Justin blushed a little.

"You'll be my first." He admitted.

"Ooh, a virgin." Emmett beamed while Justin signed his cock swiftly with a felt pen. 

"Emmett, So glad you could be my first, Luv, JT." Justin said aloud as he wrote it. "There ya' go." 

"Thanks a million, sweetheart." Emmett turned to walk away, pausing a few steps away. "If you're ever looking for something special to wear out, come to Torso. It's just down the street and the city's best disco trash clothier works there. Me!" Emmett raised his arms dramatically and then disappeared into the crowd.

*~*~*

Justin slipped into his suite, exhausted from the night's activities. Seeing movement on the couch out of the corner of his eye he said, "Don't worry, Ethan. I won't miss any of my appointments or be too tired to work tomorrow."

"But will you be too tired to work tonight?" Brian's voice greeted him. When Justin turned towards the couch he was shocked to find Brian sprawled out on it wearing nothing but a neck tie and smile.

"You came." Justin was shocked. He'd seen the brunette leave Babylon with his friends about a half hour before he himself decided to call it a night. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"I told you I would." Brian grinned, stroking the tie with his fingertips. "Are you going to stay all the way over there or are you going to come join me over here?" 

Even though Justin had been telling himself that he wouldn't let anything else happen with Brian since finding out that he had a boyfriend, Justin felt an incredible pull towards the ad exec. Telling himself that Brian probably wanted this to be their last night anyways now that his secret was out, Justin made his way over to the couch.

"You weren't wearing this earlier." He said with a small grin as he fingered the tie. "Is this just for me?" Brian nodded. "How sweet of you." Grabbed the tie and pulled it until Brian was on his feet and the two of them were attached at the lips.

"When I saw you at Babylon tonight looking so hot and unattainable I couldn't wait to get here so I could be inside you." Brian growled as he moved his lips along Justin's jawline.

"You were very good at hiding it." Justin breathed, lost in the sensations of Brian's lips and tongue on his skin. "Let's take this into the bedroom." He grasped the tie more firmly and began to pull Brian towards the bedroom. 

"Good plan." Brian replied, keeping close to Justin so that he could keep up the work his mouth was doing on Justin's jaw and ears.

"I really like this tie." Using the tie as a leash of sorts, Justin led Brian to the bed and pushed him down onto his back. He was about to join him when Brian shook his head and stilled him.

"Undress for me." He said, his voice gravelly from desire. When Justin looked at him quizzically, he continued, "U always seem to undress me slowly and then your clothes come off in a frenzy. So tonight, since I'm already undressed, I want you to undress for me."

Understanding Brian's motivation now, Justin grinned like the Cheshire cat. He slowly slid his hands under the hem of his shirt, showing little strips of skin as he went. As slowly as he could, he used both palms flat against his chest to slowly lift the soft cotton higher and higher, exposing more skin every few seconds. 

"Faster." Brian panted. "But not too fast." He bent his arms as he rested them behind his head, enjoying the show and knowing full well what his fully exposed body would do to Justin.

Justin obeyed Brian's command without a word. He slipped the shirt up to his nipples and ran his fingers over the tiny nubs, causing them to harden even more. He lost himself in the stroking and tugging for a moment. It wasn't until he heard a little whimper from Brian that he continued. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

"You're so fucking hot." Brian breathed. "Fuck going slow, shuck the clothes and get your ass over here." He said with conviction.

"Nuh uh." Justin shook his head and smiled. "You said you wanted to watch me undress and not have it frenzied. So I'm going to take it nice and slow so that you watch me reveal every inch of skin."

Brian couldn't help but smile at the fact that Justin was matching him head to head. Most tricks would have just said okay and jumped into bed immediately, wanting to please Brian in any way they could. Justin was different though, he took it slow, knowing that in the end both of them would enjoy it more. Brian shushed the voice in his head that told him that was because Justin was more than a trick.

Justin slid his fingertips along the waistband of his pants before moving to unbutton them and slid his hand into them. As he stroked himself, Brian watched on in awe. He loved watching a man touch himself, sometimes he thought there was nothing sexier. After a few moments, Justin turned away from Brian and bent over enticingly while he untied his shoes. Once his shoes and socks were tossed aside, Justin quickly shucked his pants and stood, with his arms out to the sides, in all his naked glory.

"Get over here." Brian pulled his hand out from behind his head and patted the bed next to him. Justin just shook his head. He climbed up onto the end of the bed and began crawling up over Brian's body, running his tongue over the expanse of skin as he went. When he reached Brian's groin, Justin took the length of his cock into his mouth in one quick gulp. After a few quick strokes, he pulled his mouth off and began sucking gently on the tiny nub of skin where the shaft met the head of Brian's cock. 

Using his hand to slowly, gently jerk Brian's cock, Justin trailed his tongue down the underside of the shaft until his tongue was stroking the skin of Brian's sack. Soft grunts and moans coming from the brunette assured Justin that his ministrations were having the desired effect. Using his entire tongue, he laved his lovers balls until they were wet with saliva.

"You're so fucking good at that." Brian moaned as he moved his hips to pump himself faster into Justin's fist. 

Justin just smiled as he moved his mouth down a little further to slide it along the rim of Brian's hole. When Brian moaned in ecstasy, Justin continued flicking his tongue at Brian's hole. After long moments of licking, Justin stiffened his tongue and began pushing against the hole. In seconds, his tongue was inside Brian, fucking him slowly and gently. 

Knowing that his lover was suitably relaxed, Justin moved the hand that wasn't pumping Brian's cock down to tease his hole with his middle finger. When Brian cried out, Justin pushed his finger deep inside him. 

Moving his head up to Brian's he watched the pleasure play on Brian's face, watched his lips part with each moan. "Brian…" He whispered as he sucked one of Brian's nipples into his mouth.

"Ugn?" Brian grunted.

"I want to fuck you." Justin bit down on Brian's nipple firmly. "I want to fuck you until your eyes roll back in your head and the only thing you can think, feel, smell, and see is me."

"Yesss." Brian moaned. The only thing he could think was how much he wanted to feel Justin inside him.


	7. Chapter 7

"That was hot." Brian breathed after he and Justin had a chance to catch their breath. He didn't often like to bottom, but with Justin it hadn't even been a question. 

"Glad I could be of service." Justin grinned. He didn't want to let the moment go, wasn't ready to say good-bye, so he tossed an arm around Brian and nuzzled himself against his chest.

"I hope you know that I very, very rarely let anyone do that." Brian used his finger tips to gently stroke Justin's arm. 

"Neither do I." Justin grinned. He felt really special knowing that Brian wouldn't bottom for just anyone and wanted Brian to know that it was the same for him.

"I'm glad that you did for me." Brian continued stroking Justin's shoulder, telling himself that one night of being happy and unguarded was okay.

"What time do you have to go?" Justin asked. He didn't want Brian to get in trouble, so he figured he'd better just let go.

"Whenever you kick me out." Brian grinned. "I'm still not done with you for tonight. As soon as I've had a little breather, I want you again."

"Your boyfriend doesn't mind if you're out all night fucking other guys… three nights in a row?" Justin asked, biting his lip.

"What the hell would make you think I have a boyfriend?" Brian pulled away a little so that he could look the blond in the eye.

"I saw you with him. You don't have to pretend." Justin took a deep breath. "It's fine. I mean, fucking's fucking. It's none of my business whether or not you have a boyfriend."

"At any rate, I don't have a fucking boyfriend." Brian was hurt that Justin thought of what they were doing as just fucking more than he was angry at the assumption that he has a boyfriend.

"Come on, Brian. I saw you dancing with him and kissing him." 

"Mikey!?" Brian sat up too quickly and fell off the bed. Looking up at a laughing Justin from the floor, Brian growled, "Mikey is my best friend, not my boyfriend. And the fact that my ass is on the floor right now is not funny."

"Sorry." Justin tried to stifle his laughter, but was unsuccessful. In moments, Brian was laughing along with him as he climbed back up onto the bed. 

"Mikey's not my boyfriend." Brian said softly, wishing that it mattered to Justin.

"Okay." Justin grinned. "So you CAN stay for the night." Pushing Brian onto his back, Justin sprawled himself across him. "And there's no need to rush."

"Nope. No Need." Brian grinned, moving his fingers back to Justin's arm, happy to just hold him for a while. 

*~*~*

"Is it morning?" Justin asked when he woke up and found Brian looking down at him. When Brian nodded, smiling, he asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost six." Brian replied. "Will Ethan be in here soon?"

"Six fifteen on the dot." Justin groaned. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." 

"Wanna shower with me before Ethan comes in?" 

"Can we stay in there long enough that he'll catch us?" Brian winked.

"Hell yeah." Justin practically bolted up from the bed and dragged Brian to the washroom. 

…fifteen minutes later…

"Justin!" Ethan called as he walked into the suite. He was surprised when he heard the shower running. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for him to walk in to make sure that Justin was hurrying, so he made his way to the washroom. "J, you gunna be done soon? I was hoping to pick up Starbucks on the way to the studio."

Ethan nearly fell over when Brian opened the curtain and poked his head out. "He's a little busy right now, can you come back later?" Brian smiled before throwing his head back and moaning when Justin sucked a little harder on the head of his cock.

"What the fuck!" Ethan demanded. Just then, Justin tore open the curtain and Ethan saw him kneeling in front of Brian, his face inches away from the man's dick. 

"Fuck, Ethan, I'm trying to give a blowjob here. Can you come back in like twenty minutes?" Justin was trying very hard not to laugh and give away the fact that he and Brian had planned the whole scene.

"Ten minutes, tops." Brian amended. 

Ethan, shocked, walked wordlessly from the room. Justin started to laugh momentarily before going back to the task at hand. 

…fifteen minutes later…

Brian stepped out of the bedroom into the sitting room in the suite wearing nothing but a towel around his waist while Justin dressed, anxious for some of the coffee that he'd had delivered to the room while they were in the shower. Ethan was sitting stiffly at the table and Brian decided to torture him a little more.

"Morning, Ian." He said casually as he poured himself a cup of coffee and moved to sit across from the greasy brunet.

"Brandon." Ethan nodded stiffly and Brian nearly burst into a fit of laughter. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Brian took a big gulp of his coffee and looked at Ethan pleasantly.

"How many more times are you going to come here and put Justin's career in jeopardy?" Ethan demanded.

"I wasn't aware that I was jeopardizing anything, Ian." Brian pretended to play dumb. "But as long as he tempts me with that totally HOT ass, I'll keep coming back." He saw Ethan wince and he chuckled. 

"Hey, E." Justin smiled as he stepped into the room, fully dressed. "How's it going?" He and Brian had agreed that they would pretend that the whole scene in the bathroom hadn't happened. Grabbing a cup of coffee, Justin sat down on Brian's lap. 

"We have a really busy day, Justin." Ethan opened his planner. "I hope you got enough sleep. We're shooting the opening dance scene, so you need to really be on your game."

"Don't worry, Ethan. Your job is to get me there on time, you just worry about that, okay?" Justin sipped his coffee as he played with the hair at the nape of Brian's neck.

"We have to be leaving, so maybe Brandon should be on his way, hmm?" Ethan wanted Brian out of the room as quickly as possible. 

Justin put his coffee down on the table before putting his hands on the sides of Brian's face. "Are you going to be here when I get back?"

"Perhaps." Brian grinned. "I have to go into the office for a bit today. Cyn and I are going to do some brainstorming. And then I have to go see my son. But I'll come by here later tonight, alright?"

"You have a son?" Justin raised an eyebrow. 

"Gus." Brian nodded. "He's five." 

"Oooh, the Daddy thing is so sexy." Justin leaned down and kissed Brian passionately. "You definitely need to come back tonight."

"You convinced me." Brian kissed him one more time before sliding Justin off his lap so that he could go get dressed. 

*~*~*

"So, how was he?" Justin asked David as the two of them stretched in preparation for their dance scene.

"Which one?" David grinned. "I fucked this one guy in the back room and he was pretty forgettable, but then I went home with this other guy. He had your autograph on his cock." He laughed. "So I added mine."

"Emmett." Justin grinned. "He was good?"

"Fabulous." David chuckled. "I think I might want to see him again while I'm here. Did you get any last night?"

"You could say that." Justin smiled, remembering how amazing it was to top Brian. "And I think I'll be getting some tonight too."

"Meet someone special?" David raised an eyebrow.

"I think so." Justin smiled dreamily and pictured Brian in his head. He hadn't been able to think of anything else since their first night together.

"Well, well…" David smiled. 

"Come on, you guys. They're ready." Ethan said stiffly from the doorway. "This film is a little more important than gossiping about Brandon, don't you think?" He looked at Justin pointedly. 

"Maybe to you." David replied. He couldn't believe how pathetic Ethan's crush was, it was obvious to anyone who saw the way he looked at Justin. "You've met Justin's special hottie?"

"Two mornings in a row." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"So you didn't just meet him last night?" David raised an eyebrow. "At lunch, I want all the gory details." He slung his arm around Justin's shoulder and led him past Ethan and out of the change room.

*~*~*

"Morning, Stud." Cynthia said with a smile, setting down a latte in front of Brian, who looked at it and laughed. 

"If you keep buttering me up so that I'll give you all the details of my sex life, we're never going to get any work done." He said.

"Did you see him last night?" Cynthia cut right to the chase.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And we fucked a couple of times. He thought Mikey was my boyfriend," Brian made a face, "so I had to set him straight on that. And then we tortured his assistant again this morning."

"Why do you get so much pleasure torturing the assistant?"

"He's a smarmy little bastard with a crush on Justin. I like seeing the look on his little rodent face when we remind him that I'm the one fucking Justin and not him." Brian chuckled.

"You're evil." Cynthia laughed. "So, are you seeing Justin again tonight?"

"Told him I would." Brian was trying to keep up the façade that he was indifferent about whether or not he saw Justin again, when in truth he was actually excited about going back to the hotel.

"And you're going to keep your word, right?"

"Are you living vicariously through me?" Brian asked with a snort.

"Well, it's not like I'll ever get the chance to go to bed with a movie star." Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Besides, who wouldn't want to live through you? You're the most frequently laid guy I've ever met."

"I am, aren't I?" Brian chuckled. "Now, let's stop talking about my sex life and get some work done."

"Oh, you totally like him." Cynthia giggled.

"What makes you say that?" Brian leaned back in his chair and took his first sip of latte. He knew Cynthia could read him really well, but was curious to know what it was about his demeanor that was giving him away.

"Because you're not telling me where you did it and how you did. Any other guy you'd say 'I grabbed him, threw him over the back of the couch, and fucked him until I thought we would both pass out.'" Cynthia chuckled. 

"Maybe I just don't want you to sell my stories to the papers." 

"You know that would never happen." Cynthia countered. "I know enough other stuff about you to publish memoirs. So the only other logical reason you won't tell me anything is because you know it would give away that you, the original cold-hearted shit, actually has feelings for someone."

"I let him top me." Brian admitted.

"Holy shit." Cynthia breathed. Hearing that, she let the subject drop completely. Brian liked the young actor more than she'd originally though.

*~*~*

"Daddy!" Gus flung himself into Brian's arms from the fifth stair up. "Where have you been?"

"I've been busy working, Sonny Boy." Brian ruffled his son's hair. "But I came to take you over to the diner to visit Auntie Deb and the Uncles." 

"Yesss!" Gus pulled out of his father's arms and hurried upstairs to get his coat.

"Hey, Brian?" Lindsay bit her lip.

"How much, Linds?" Brian was already reaching for his checkbook.

"No, we don't need money." Lindsay smiled. "Mel got us a reservation at this adorable little bed and breakfast in the country for tonight and tomorrow night, and her Aunt was supposed to babysit but flaked. Do you think you could take Gus until we get back?"

"Sure." Brian answered without thinking. He loved having Gus over to the loft. "Sonny Boy! Pack a bag, you're staying at the loft for a couple of days." He called upstairs.

"K, Daddy!" Gus called back down at the top of his lungs.

"Want me to take him to daycare on Monday?" Brian asked.

"Yes." Lindsay smiled and hugged him. "I owe you so much for this." 

"Don't worry about it, you know I like having Sonny Boy over." Brian shrugged. Suddenly he remembered that he was supposed to go to Justin's hotel. "Fuck. Linds, I gotta make a call, I'll be out on the porch."

"Okay." Lindsay was all smiles.

Brian flipped open his cell phone and called the cell number that Justin had given him. "Hey, you've reached J Tay. *snicker* Leave a message and I'll hit you back. *BEEP*" 

"Justin, it's Brandon," Brian grinned, "Turns out I can't come to the hotel tonight, I have my son for the next two nights. Call me or just come by the loft if you want." Brian hung up. He was hoping Justin would just show up. He really wanted to see him.


	8. Chapter 8

Justin grabbed a plate full of food from the caterer's table and made his way over to where David was sitting. He was actually kind of excited that he could gush to someone about Brian. Remembering that he'd had his cell phone off, he grabbed it from his pocket and turned it on. Noticing that there was a message, he dialed into his message center.

"You have two new messages." The automated voice told him. He pressed the appropriate buttons and the message began to play. "Justin, it's Brandon," Justin chuckled, "It turns out I can't come to the hotel tonight, I have my son for the next two nights. Call me or just come by the loft if you want." 

"Brian's loft here I come." Justin clicked his phone shut and plopped down next to David.

"Brian?" David raised an eyebrow. "You've got a Brandon and a Brian?"

"Brandon is Brian. Just don't tell Ethan. Or anyone else for that matter. I'm scared that I might lose him if this gets out to the press." Justin admitted. There was something about David that made him trust.

"Oh, man, it's cool." David nodded. "Long as you give me all the details." He winked. "So tell me all about Bridon." 

"He's so fucking hot." Justin began. "I mean, when I first saw him I knew that I had to have him. And there was this guy behind me telling me that there was no chance, so that obviously made him even more attractive to me, right?"

"For sure." 

"So I went and picked him up and he took me back to his place." Justin chuckled. "And then everything went a little crazy."

"Crazy?"

"I don't do boyfriends. All that shit bores me, so I avoid it like the plague. Usually I'm bored with a guy as soon as I come, but with Brian it's different." A far away look appeared on Justin's face. "I don't think I could ever get bored of him."

"Just sexually or more?" David was curious.

"I don't know." Justin admitted. "All we do is fuck, it's like we have to, it's like we're drawn to each other." 

"So you aren't dating, you're just fucking?"

"I guess." Justin shrugged. "But we've been together for three nights in a row. And I'm going to his place tonight and I'm going to meet his son." 

"He has a kid?" Justin nodded. 

"Yeah, he's five."

"Was he," David shuddered, "straight before?" Justin burst into laughter.

"If he was, he had to have been really bad at it." He said through his laughter. 

"It's pretty major that you're meeting his kid." David said.

"Yeah, that's what I think." Justin beamed. He felt a little like he had when he was sixteen and had gotten a slap on the back from the captain of the football team during gym glass.

*~*~*

"Gus!" Debbie exclaimed when she saw Brian and Gus walk into the diner, Gus' hand held firmly in Brian's.

"Gram Deb!" Gus exclaimed, he pulled away from Brian and launched himself at Deb. "Will you make me banana pancakes?"

"Of course I will, baby." Debbie beamed. Gus was about as close as she was ever going to get to having a grandchild and she doted on him. 

"Daddy!" Gus exclaimed happily. "Gram Deb is gunna make me my favorite!" Gus hurried back over to his father. 

"That's great, Sonny Boy." Brian lifted his son into a booth. "Don't forget to say thank you." He reminded his son.

"I will, Daddy." Gus made a face as though the reminder was ridiculous. "Can I have a milkshake too?"

"Strawberry banana?" Brian asked. He knew how his son loved bananas.

"That's my favorite!" Gus exclaimed. "And Gram Deb makes the best ones in the whole universe."

"On one condition." Brian smiled when his son nodded enthusiastically. "You have to eat green beans at dinner tonight."

"Are you going to make your super strong green beans?" 

"Of course. My boy will be as strong as he can be, right?" Brian said.

"What if I can't get strong like Popeye, Daddy?" Gus asked seriously. 

"That's okay, Sonny Boy. You be as strong as you can and be happy." Brian reached across the table and ruffled his son's hair.

"Think I could maybe be as big and strong as you one day?"

"I think you could be even bigger and stronger." Brian grinned. "And even more handsome."

"I can't wait to be big like you, Daddy." Gus beamed. He loved spending time with his father. He knew that other kids at kindergarten had their Daddy's living with them, but he knew he was lucky because he had the best father of all.

"One order of banana pancakes for my little ray of light." Debbie set Gus's plate in front of him. "And a coffee for his big bad Daddy." 

"Gram Deb, can you please make me a strawberry banana milkshake?" Gus asked politely. Before answering, Deb looked at Brian who nodded.

"Of course I can, Gus." Deb leaned down and kissed his cheek, leaving a smear of red lipstick in her wake. "Anything to eat for you, Daddy?"

"Donut." Brian grinned. "Thanks, Gram Deb."

"You should bring this little guy in here more often, Brian." Debbie said. "He improves your disposition tenfold."

"But then you wouldn't be able to say the f-word and smack me across the head." Brian's voice was dripping with sweetness.

"I was wrong," Deb laughed, "You just hide the attitude when the little guy is here."

"I'm not little." Gus said around a mouthful of pancakes. "I'm five now. I'm big."

"I know, Sweetie. I just meant that you're littler than Daddy or your uncles." Deb covered. "Now, I'm going to go get you that milkshake."

"Thank you, Gram Deb!" Gus called after her, remembering his manners.

*~*~*

"I was thinking we could rent a movie and stay in tonight." Ethan sounded kind of desperate. "You haven't been getting enough sleep and I'm starting to worry about you."

"Can't tonight, E." Justin took a big gulp of his bottle of water and looking out the car window, not interested in what Ethan was saying. "I'm going to Bri.. andon's place tonight."

"Justin…" Ethan's voice was warning.

"I have tomorrow off, E." Justin's voice held a tone that was meant to remind Ethan who was the boss and who was the assistant. "I'm going to stay at Brandon's, probably be there late into the morning," hopefully he doesn't kick me out because his son is there, "and you're not going to give me shit about it. Understood?"

Ethan nodded, mute.

"I have some laundry that I need sent out, but after that you have the night off. Go out and have some fun, alright?" Justin didn't want to be too much of an asshole, but he was starting to get annoyed with Ethan acting like a mother.

"Yeah, fine." Ethan turned and looked out the window. Up until that moment he'd been hoping that Justin's new "friend" would just fade away like all the other guys that Justin's fucked, but he was starting to realize that this Brandon was different.

"Did you rent me a car?" Justin asked. 

"No, you never asked and you don't usually want a car when you're on location. Why don't you just get the driver to take you?" Ethan was surprised, whenever Justin was working he always preferred a driver to driving anywhere by himself.

"Nevermind, I'll take a cab."

"Justin…"

"Remember me saying that I don't want a media storm around us?" Justin asked as though Ethan were a child. "How am I going to avoid that by going to his apartment in the SUV?"

"Why is it such a big deal to keep it a secret? Are you ashamed?" 

"No, he is." Justin spat. "Contrary to what you might believe, he wants me for something more than the fact that I'm famous."

"Are you sure about that Justin?" Ethan asked seriously. "What does he know about you other than you're famous and have a hot ass, as he put it?"

"Why are you doing this, Ethan?" Justin asked coldly. "Is it because I won't fuck you? Is that it? You're so fucking jealous of him that you're trying to ruin it for me." He became angry. "Well, guess what? You're not my boyfriend, and despite whatever fucked up delusions you have, you will never be my boyfriend."

"I thought we were friends." Ethan said on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry for trying to protect you."

"That's bullshit, Ethan, and we both know it." Justin pulled his headphones up over his ears and turned away. The conversation was over.

*~*~*

"Daddy, can we stay up late and watch movies tonight? And eat popcorn?" Gus asked as he and Brian washed the dishes.

"If you're good." Brian smiled. "I might have a friend coming over tonight, do you think it would be okay if he hung out with us?"

"Is it Uncle Mikey?" Gus asked.

"Nope, it's my friend Justin." Brian explained. "I think you'll like him."

"Can I call him Uncle Justin?" 

"Do you want to?"

"If I like him, I do." Gus grinned. "I don't really like Uncle Ted, and he's not really my uncle, but I still call him uncle."

"You don't have to." 

"Yes, I do." Gus nodded. "Mama said that I do."

"Well, you don't have to call him that around me, ok?" Gus nodded, smiling.

"So, can I call your friend Justin uncle?"

"You'll have to ask him, Sonny Boy."

"Okay, Daddy." Gus skipped towards the living room after drying off his hands. "When will Justin be here?"

"I'm not sure. He's an actor and he's working today."

"Is he going to sleep over?"

"Maybe."

"Can I sleep in your bed with you?" Gus was bouncing around like a jumping bean.

"I think you should sleep in your bed tonight." Brian answered.

"Are you gunna fuck?"

"Gus! Don't use that word!" Brian was horrified. He hoped to God that it wasn't him who taught Gus the f-word.

"Sorry, Daddy. Are you going to fuck?"

"Not gunna, you're not allowed to say the f-word." Brian put the last of the dishes away and went into the living room to explain to Gus that fuck was a bad word.

"Why not, Daddy? Everyone says that word!"

"Everyone who?"

"You, Mama, Uncle Mikey, Gram Deb." Gus listed off. "People are always talking about how they're going to fuck when they think I can't hear them."

"You shouldn't use that word, Gus. It's not a nice word, and none of us should be using it either. Will you promise me you won't say it?" Brian knew that if he said it in front of Lindsay or Melanie he would be in big trouble.

"If you promise you won't say it." Gus raised his chin. 

Fuck, Brian thought, he's just like me.

"How about we make a deal?" Gus perked up, he always liked when he made deals with his dad. "I promise not to say that word anymore if you promise not to say that or any other bad words until you're old enough to drive a car."

"Can I have a cookie too?" 

"Yes, you can have a cookie." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Can I have a cookie now?" 

"How about we put on your Scooby Doo tape and then have a cookie after that's over?" Brian asked.

"K!" Gus bounded over to the couch and plopped himself down. "Do you think your friend Justin says the f-word?"

"He might say it once in a while." Brian confirmed.

"Maybe he could be in our deal too. And then we'd all be nicer." Gus beamed. "I'm going to ask him when he gets here." 

"Okay, Gus." Brian chuckled. "Now, let's watch some Scooby Doo."


	9. Chapter 9

~knock, knock~

"I'll get it!" Gus exclaimed, shooting up from the couch like a rocket. He hurried over to the door. "Who is it?" He called.

"Justin." The muffled reply came through the heavy door. Brian smiled and helped Gus open it. Justin stood on the other side smiling. "Hi." He said smiling.

"Hey." Brian smiled.

"My name is Gus." Gus reached out and took Justin's hand, dragging him into the loft. "Can I call you Uncle Justin? I call Daddy's friends uncle, and he said you were his friend." Gus was talking a mile a minute. "And I told him that if I liked you, I'd see if I could call you uncle too. And I knew I liked you as soon as I saw you. You have yellow hair like my Mommy." 

"Maybe you could just call me Jus for now." Justin was a little taken aback at the child's exuberance.

"Does anybody else call you Jus?"

"Nope, it would just be you." 

"Then that's what I'll call you, it'll be your special name." Gus pulled Justin to the couch. "My daddy has a special name for me. He calls me Sonny Boy. I like when he calls me that because he's the only one."

"That's good. That means he loves you very much." Justin looked at Brian, who was watching with amusement.

"We're watching Scooby Doo 'cause it's my favorite." Gus pulled Justin down to sit next to him on the couch. "Do you like Scooby Doo? Is it your favorite too?"

"It's not my favorite, but I like it." Justin smiled. He liked the boy already.

"What is your favorite. Daddy likes Spiderman, but that's 'cause Uncle Mikey has a comic book store and Daddy gets to read comic books everyday." Gus had a funny expression on his face.

"My favorite is The Jetson's. That's what I used to watch when I was your age." Justin grinned. 

"That one's okay too." Gus nodded. "I wouldn't say it's my favorite though."

"That's okay, Gus. Not everyone has to have the same favorites. Actually, it's better when people don't." Brian put in.

"That's what Mommy says too. She says that I have to be an individidle." Gus furrowed his brow. "What's an individidle?"

"And individual is someone who does what they like to do instead of just doing what other people do." Brian explained as best he could. 

"So, since I like to eat chocolate before bedtime, you should let me because then I'd be an individidle." Gus said after thinking for a minute.

"Individual's still do what their parents tell them, Sonny Boy." Brian ruffled his hair. "Should we watch another movie now?"

"Can we make popcorn?" Gus's eyes lit up.

"I think we can arrange that." Brian stood and walked to the kitchen to make popcorn leaving Gus and Justin to get to know each other.

"How old are you?" Gus reached out and touched Justin's hair.

"I'm twenty-three." 

"Wow, that's old." Gus giggled. "But not as old as Daddy. Mommy, Mama, and Daddy are almost as old as the dinosaurs. And Gram Deb used to be friends with a dinosaur. Aunty Em told me that."

"Wow, that's old." Justin chuckled. "How old are you?"

"I'm five." Gus held up his hand with his fingers spread wide. "Once I have another birthday, I'll have to use a whole 'nother hand."

"Wow, you're pretty old, too." Justin chuckled. 

"Mama says I'm getting so big. Soon I'll be even bigger than her!" Gus giggled. "And if I eat my strong beans, I might get even bigger than Daddy one day."

"Wow! That's big!" Justin laughed.

*~*~*

"Are you going to sleep over?" Gus asked Justin with a yawn. They'd already watched two movies and he was quickly fading. 

"If your daddy wants me to." Justin replied.

"I think he does. When he looks at you, he has a love face." Gus's eyes started to flutter closed. "Maybe you could stay and have banana pancakes with us in the morning. They're my favorite. What's your favorite?" Before Justin could answer, Gus was fast asleep.

"He's adorable." Justin whispered, looking at Brian who nodded. 

"I'm going to put him to bed, I'll be right back, okay?" 

Justin nodded. He was so content being with Brian, and he felt like that was really something he needed. Ethan's words about Brian only wanting him because he was famous had their desired effect. Justin had been doubting himself and Brian right up until arriving at the loft. But seeing Brian with his son, spending time with him outside the bedroom, it really reassured him. Now all he had to do was figure out exactly what their relationship was.

"He's down for the night." Brian said as he returned to the living room and made his way over to the couch. He lay down and rested his head in Justin's lap. 

"He's adorable, Brian." Justin told him. 

"Yah, he is." Brian smiled proudly. "He can be a little terror, too, though."

"Like his father." Justin commented. "In both ways."

"Are you trying to sweet talk me, Mr?" Brian said playfully. "Because I'll have you know that it takes quite a man to sweet talk me."

"Well, I am quite a man." Justin grinned as he leaned down to kiss Brian. "Do we have to be good because the child is here?"

"If we're really quiet and stay under the covers, I think we can be as naughty as we please." Brian stood and led Justin to the bedroom. 

"Mmm, I don't know." Justin teased. "That's pretty naughty."

"Good." Brian playfully shoved Justin back onto the bed and dove in with him.

*~*~*

"Daddy! Jus!" Gus whirled into the room and flung himself onto the bed. "I'm starving!" He exclaimed dramatically. "Get up you lazy butts!"

"Gus." Brian's tone was warning. "It's very early, why aren't you still sleeping?"

"My stomach was growly and it woke me up." Gus said matter-of-factly. "Besides, Mr. Sun is up, so that means we should be up too. Mama says that the early bird gets the 'nanacakes."

"What the… heck is a 'nanacake?" Justin remembered that he had to watch his language. He'd promised Gus the previous night that he wouldn't say the f-word, and he didn't want to have to count out any other words.

"Banana pancakes. They're my favorite." Gus grinned, crawling on top of Justin's back and looking down at him. "What's your favorite?"

"Coffee." Justin replied.

"That's Daddy's favorite too." Gus giggled. "You two are silly."

"Gus, how about you go into the living room and put on Sesame Street while Justin and I get up and get dressed?" Brian suggested.

"K, Daddy. Then can we go to the diner and have 'nanacakes?" Gus climbed off of Justin, but still didn't remove himself from the bed.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll make you a special breakfast." 

"But I want NANACAKES!" Gus' voice raised several octaves.

"Gus Peterson." Brian said firmly. "I said we'll talk about it."

"Fine." Gus stomped out of the room.

"He's like a woman with the mood swings." Justin chuckled a little.

"Well, he has grown up in the Happy House of Estrogen." Brian pushed and hand through his hair. "Sorry you couldn't sleep in on your day off."

"It's okay." Justin grinned. "I can go on very little sleep."

"Yeah," Brian chuckled, "almost none for the last few days."

"It's worth it." Justin kissed Brian softly. "Now, about this going to the diner business…"

"We can't go." Brian said firmly. "I can go down there and get some for take out and bring them back here if you'll stay with him for a half hour or so."

"I have a better idea." Justin reached to the side of the bed and grabbed his pants. "I'm going to go to the store and I'll be back, okay?"

"You can just go out to the store without being seen?" Brian was paranoid about having reporters show up, especially while Gus was there.

"Uhm, I guess I could make you a list and you could go." Justin felt a little weird that Brian was so paranoid about being seen with him, most guys wanted to be seen with him. 

"Great." Brian started getting dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a black sweater. "There's note paper on the desk. I'm going to brush my teeth and make myself look presentable." 

"Don't look too hot." Justin winked. "Wouldn't want some guy hotter than me to apprehend you on the way."

"Not likely." Brian leaned over and kissed Justin once more before going to the washroom. It wasn't until he got in there that he realized how domestic the whole scene was and he wondered why he hadn't freaked out. "What the hell are you doing to me, Justin?" He rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head.

*~*~*

"Here we go, boys." Justin said smiling as he carried their plates to the table. "Chocolate chip banana waffles with whipped cream and a cherry on top, with melons and strawberries on the side."

"Daddy!" Gus squeeled. "Look what Justin made!"

"Looks good, doesn't it, Sonny Boy?" Brian eyed his plate and tried to figure out how much he could get away with eating.

"It looks awesome, Daddy!" Gus clapped his hands together as Justin put his plate down in front of him. 

"Enjoy." He smiled as Gus dug in, his face immediately covered in whipped cream.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Brian asked after taking a bite of his waffle.

"I used waffle mix, Brian." Justin chuckled. "It wasn't very hard. But I don't live the privileged life you seem to think I do. I have a housekeeper, but I cook my own meals and do some of my own cleaning."

"Hard done by little actor." Brian said, tongue in cheek.

"Shut up and eat." Justin chuckled as he dug into his own meal.

"Shouldn't you be eating light to keep your figure?"

"I'm still young, honey, I can eat and eat and eat and still look like this." Justin winked. "I have a long way to go until I'm your age and I have to watch my waistline."

"Little shit." Brian grumbled before taking a huge bite of his waffles to prove a point. "Mmmm… Would you still let me," Brian glanced at Gus, "hug you if I had a big spare tire around the waist?"

"Nope." Justin laughed.

"Hmmm…" Brian paused a moment before taking another big bite of his breakfast.

"You guys are weird." Gus laughed. "Daddy," he said a few moments later around a mouthful of food, "Can we go to the park today?"

"Gus, don't talk with your mouth full." Brian reminded his son. "Why don't the three of us go up and play on the roof after breakfast?"

"Dad, how come we can't go anywhere like we usually do?" Gus asked.

"I just thought it might be nicer to stay here today. And besides, if we had gone to the diner, Justin wouldn't have been able to make us this good breakfast." Brian said.

"Is the sandbox still up there?" Gus asked, relenting on going to play in the rooftop playground Brian had built him.

"Of course." Brian smiled. "Did you think I would take away your favorite thing?"

"No." Gus giggled. 

*~*~*

"Well, you guys," Justin said regretfully after they had eaten lunch. "I have to get going." He didn't want to go, he was having an amazing time, but he knew that there was some stuff he had to accomplish at the hotel and some phone calls he had to make.

"Jus!" Gus pouted. "Do you really have to go? We had so much fun playing this morning and I wanna play more."

"Maybe you could ask Justin to come back later tonight." Brian told his son softly. He wanted Justin to stay as much as his young son did.

"Jus, will you come over and play later? Maybe you could sleep over again." Gus put on his sweet face and Justin knew that the kid was playing him.

"I can come back and play," Justin's gaze flickered to Brian's and there was promise there, "for a while tonight, but I can't stay over because I have to work in the morning."

"Okay." Gus beamed.

"Bye." Justin smiled at the young man and waited to see what Brian would do. They'd been kissing goodbye for the last couple of days and he wondered if that would happen now.

"See ya, Justin." Brian reached out and kissed Justin swiftly, still feeling weird about the domesticity of the situation. 

"Bye." Justin smiled, pulling his baseball cap on and left the building.

"Bye, Jus! See you soon!" Gus called after him. The boy definitely like his "Jus".


	10. Chapter 10

Justin walked into his room as though he was walking on air. His time with Brian and Gus had put him in an amazing mood. He was pretty sure that he found Brian even more attractive now that he'd seen him with his son. The whole situation did have him a little uneasy though. He couldn't help but be bothered by Brian's unwillingness to be seen together in public, and he was plagued with fears of the end.

"Did you have a good night?" Ethan sounded oddly casual and Justin couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Yeah, I did." Justin nodded. He tossed his backpack onto the floor near the door and walked further into the suite. "How about you? Did you go out?"

"No, I stayed in and surfed the net." Ethan smiled. "And you'll never believe what I found." 

"What?" Justin walked over to Ethan and sat down across from him. Ethan's demeanor was making him uneasy.

"The music store in L.A. that I worked at before here is looking for a manager, so I called them up and told them I was interested. I start in three weeks." Ethan looked happy and Justin wasn't exactly sure how to react. For all the arguing and weirdness between them, he'd always considered Ethan a friend and it was hard for him to imagine things without him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

"Come on, J, you know that I can't keep working for you." Ethan actually smiled a little. "You started seeing someone and I freaked."

"So you're quitting."

"I'll find someone to replace me. I've met a lot of good assistants in my time working for you." Ethan smiled. "I've actually already put together a list of people to check on."

"You're right, it is for the best." Justin grinned. "But you'd better find me a good replacement because I'm used to someone good."

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure."

"Would anything have ever happened with us?" Ethan asked, looking everywhere but at Justin. 

"No." Justin said honestly.

"Even if you hadn't met Brandon?" Justin suddenly felt a little guilty about all the games he and Brian had been playing with Ethan.

"His name is Brian." Justin choked. "He's really paranoid about the press, that's why I lied to you. And to answer your question, it wouldn't have mattered whether I met him or not. You're my friend, Ethan, but it would never have been more than that."

"Thanks for being honest with me." Ethan actually smiled a little. "I'll stay here with you for the next two weeks, until shooting finishes here, and then when we get back to L.A., I'll be done, okay?"

"Okay." Then Justin realized what Ethan had just said. "We're only here for another two weeks?"

"Yeah. There's some stuff that's going to be filmed once we leave and there's some stuff that'll be filmed on a soundstage back in L.A. but you're done here in two weeks." Ethan explained.

"Oh." Justin looked crestfallen. "Ok. Listen, I'm gunna go call Daphne and my mom. I'll see you later, okay?" He started to make his way to the bedroom. A few days earlier he would have been thrilled to get back to L.A. right away, but after meeting Brian he felt very differently, and the thought of leaving Pittsburgh so soon scared him to death. 

"Justin, are you okay?"

"Mm hmm. Just have some calls to make." Justin answered absently, closing the door behind him. 

*~*~*

~Ring, Ring~

"Kinney." Brian answered.

"Hey, baby." A sultry voice on the other end said. "Wanna come over to my place and fuck me silly?"

"Cynthia, that's fucking gross." Brian made a face. "What do you want? It's Sunday, don't you have a life outside of being at my beck and call Monday to Friday?"

"Yes, I have a life, but I felt the need for gossip. Did you see him last night?" Cynthia giggled. 

"You do not have a life." Brian laughed. "If you did, it wouldn't matter whether or not I saw him last night."

"I'll have you know that Chris and I had extremely hot HETERO sex last night and I will be forced to tell you all about it - in detail - if you don't tell me what happened with Justin soon." Cynthia knew exactly how to get to her boss.

"You are a horrible, evil woman." Brian groaned. "Yes, I saw him last night. He came over and hung out with me and Gus and then he spent the night."

"What?"

"Was I unclear about something?" Brian didn't feel like repeating himself.

"You let him meet your son?"

"Gus was spending the night." Brian knew it was a big deal, but he tried to down play it as much as he could. "I already had plans with Justin, so I just told him to come over instead."

"And then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he spent the night. So he was still there in the morning. What happened?" Cynthia knew that her boss was finally sprung on someone and wanted every detail.

"Fuck, Cyn, I'll only tell you if you swear you'll never mention it again." Brian groaned.

"Promise. Now spill."

"He cooked us breakfast and then we played with Gus on the roof." Brian's voice was barely audible.

"You're kidding!" Cynthia chuckled.

"No, I'm not." Brian admitted.

"You went and got yourself a wife there, Stud." Cynthia laughed. "And you totally love him."

"Don't use that word." Brian rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So, maybe I think this guy is worth spending a little more time with than most, that doesn't mean I… l…l.. Fuck, I can't even say that word."

"Daddy!" Gus practically screamed. "You broked our promise."

"Sorry, Sonny Boy." Brian wanted to scream. "I'll put a dollar in the jar." Part of Brian and Gus's deal was that every time Brian said the f-word he had to put a dollar in the jar. If Gus ever said any bad words, a dollar came out of the jar. Gus got all the money at the end of the month. 

"You better." Gus said seriously. 

~Beep~

"Listen, Cyn, I gotta go, I got another call coming in." Brian was feeling stressed.

"See you later, loverboy." Cynthia hung up before Brian could reply. 

"Hello?" Brian answered his other incoming call.

"Hi, Bri!" Lindsay exclaimed. "How are you and my baby doing?"

"We're fine, Mommy." Brian rolled his eyes.

"Can I talk to Gus?" She asked. "We're missing him like crazy."

"Sure, Linds." Brian handed the phone to his son. "It's Mommy." He told him.

"Mommy!" Gus squealed into the phone. 

Brian decided to take the opportunity to go to the washroom. After he was finished, he made his way back to the living room and found his son telling Lindsay about their "Cuss Jar". Several minutes later, Brian heard Gus say goodbye and took the phone from him.

"Hey, Linds." 

"Dating a movie star are you?" Lindsay chuckled.

"What?"

"Gus told me all about blonde Jus." Lindsay explained. "I can't believe you're actually serious enough about him to introduce him to Gus."

"Linds." Brian's voice was warning.

"I can't wait to tell the family."

"Listen to me carefully, Linds." Brian said firmly. "I don't want anyone to know about this, okay? This is my secret and I want it to stay that way."

"You mean you haven't bragged to the guys about fucking the movie star?" Lindsay was floored.

"No." Brian growled. 

"You must really like him." Lindsay chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But I want to meet him when we get back."

"Keep it a secret and I'll introduce you, if he and I are still… whatever the hell we're doing." Brian agreed.

"Great." Lindsay said happily. "We'll be back Monday, so if you take him to school, we'll pick him up and you can drop off his bag whenever you have time. Maybe bring Justin with you when you come."

"Bye, Linds." Brian hung up, refusing to talk about Justin any further.

*~*~*

"Hey, Daph." Justin said when his friend answered the phone.

"Hey, babe. How's Pittsburgh?"

"Better every day." Justin answered honestly. 

"How's Brian?" Daphne asked. She could tell by the tone in his voice that Brian was much more than a trick.

"He's amazing, Daph." Justin admitted. "I never thought I'd meet someone like him. I met his son last night and I saw a whole different side of him."

"You met his kid?" 

"It's not a big deal really. I went over there, we watched some movies, Gus went to bed, and then we went to bed." Justin hoped he sounded casual.

"Not a big deal? This coming from the guy who prides himself on being able to go somewhere, get laid, and leave all in the span of 45 minutes." Daphne chuckled. "You've got it bad for this guy and you'd better not let him go." 

"I'm finished filming in two weeks." Justin told her sadly. "And it's not like he can just up and move to Los Angeles. He's a partner in an Advertising Agency and he's got a kid."

"So get a place out there. You don't have to live in L.A. to be an actor." Daphne shook her head. Sometimes her friend was such a drama queen.

"I've only known the guy a week, Daph. How can I just uproot my life for someone I've known for a few days? And how do I even know if he wants that?" 

"Uh, ask him. Duh."

"We're fuck buddies, Daph. That's it." Justin sighed. 

"Fuck, why are boys so fucking useless?" Daphne sounded exasperated. "You have to start somewhere. So what if you started as fuck buddies?"

"Let's talk about something else. You're not a gay man, you'll never understand." Justin didn't want to let Daphne get his hopes up.

*~*~*

"Hey, Bri." Michael said, excited. 

"Hey, Mikey." Brian gestured for Michael to come in. "What's going on?"

"I brought a few things from the store for Gus." He held up a bag. 

"Hey, Unc." Gus said as he walked up to the pair. "Did I hear something about presents?" He had an excited look on his face.

"When did you get so big?" Michael picked Gus up on his shoulders. "Pretty soon you're going to be picking me up on your shoulders."

"You're too fat for that, Unc." Gus said matter-of-factly. Michael nearly dropped him.

"What have I told you about being nice, Gus?" Brian chastised. 

"Sorry, Daddy. Sorry, Unc."

Michael lifted Gus from his shoulders and handed him the bag with a big smile on his face as though nothing had happened. Gus immediately sat down on the floor and started looking through the comics and playing with the action figures. 

"It's nice of you to bring stuff for him, Mikey." Brian smiled appreciatively. 

"Well, it's not like I'll ever have a kid of my own, so I might as well spoil yours." Michael shrugged. 

"As if he's not spoiled enough." Brian chuckled. "You want to come in and have a beer?"

"Sure." Michael smiled broadly and came further into the loft.

Brian and Michael were sitting on the couch when there was a knock. Brian stood, but Gus was already over there. "I'll get it!" He called.

"Remember to only let them in if it's someone you know." Brian said. He figured that it was okay for Gus to get the door as long as he had an eye on him.

"Who is it?" 

"Justin!" 

Fuuuuuuuck! Brian thought.

Gus swung open the door and giggled. "Hey, Jus! Look at all the cool stuff Uncle Mikey brought me!"

"Wow!" Justin smiled. He noticed Brian standing across the room, but purposely didn't look at him. "Now, where is your Daddy with my hello kiss?"

"He's over on the couch with Uncle Mikey." Gus answered as he continued playing with his gifts.

Fuuuuuuuuck! Justin thought.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi, Justin." Brian turned away from both of them. "This is my best friend, Michael." Brian had really hoped that he wouldn't be put into a situation where his friends found out by accident about his relationship with Justin. 

"Hi." Justin waved weakly. He could tell Brian was really uncomfortable and he felt kind of stupid. He'd just been talking to his best friend about Brian and obviously Brian hadn't had any intention of telling him about them.

"Nice to meet you." Michael looked uncomfortable as well. "Uhm, you two know each other?"

"Yeah!" Gus exclaimed. "Jus is Daddy's friend and Daddy has the love face when he looks at him."

The room went dead silent and you could cut the tension like a knife. Gus looked at the three adults, confused. Brian wanted to crawl into a hole, but decided that he had to face up to the situation.

"Mikey, I'm sure you've seen Justin's movies." Brian turned and looked at his friend, replacing his mask of indifference.

"Yeah. And he signed Em's dick the other night." Michael chuckled. 

"Ahh yes," Justin chuckled a little too, "Mr. Honeycutt. He was my first dick autograph." 

"Well, I'd better go." Michael realized that Brian must have invited the blond over, so he decided that he'd leave and grill Brian about it in the morning.

"I'll walk you out." Brian offered. He was freaking out about the situation and needed to make sure Michael wasn't going to say anything.

"Why don't you show me all your new stuff?" Justin said, leading Gus over to the couch.

Brian walked Michael out to the elevator, closing the door behind him. "Mikey…" He began.

"You're fucking Justin Taylor?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Brian grumbled. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want anyone to know. All I need is a media storm surrounding me." Brian dragged his fingers through his hair. "And I already have Cynthia pestering me about him. I don't need everyone else in my life doing it too." 

"So you're asking me not to tell anyone." It wasn't a question.

"Please, Michael." Brian's voice was pleading.

"How long have you known him?"

"A few days."

"And you're still fucking him?"

"Yes."

"And Gus knows him?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing, Brian? " Michael demanded. 

"What do you mean?" Brian wasn't ready to admit his feelings for Justin to himself, he certainly wasn't going to admit them to Michael.

"This guy is different. You usually keep a trick around for one night, one hour, one minute." Michael was becoming impassioned. "And are you forgetting his reputation? He does relationships, not fucking."

"It doesn't matter, Michael. He's just like every other trick. Only I'm not sick of him yet. Soon he'll be gone and that'll be that." Brian shrugged it off even though his mind was screaming that he was a liar.

"You're so full of shit, Brian." Michael said as the elevator arrived. "I never in my life thought that I would say this to you, but maybe you should give this guy a shot, try to be happy."

"So that I can be a contented little homo like you and Ben?" Brian said sarcastically.

"You joke, but you know that it's probably time for you to grow up and have grown up relationships." Michael said frowning. "Or else you'll be an old queen in palm springs by yourself because I won't be there with you." Without another word, Michael climbed into the elevator and left.

Brian walked back into the loft and looked at his son and Justin playing. He wondered if Michael was right, if all of his beliefs were wrong, if he would be happier if he had one man in his bed and no more.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Gus asked, seeing that his father was upset.

"Yeah, Sonny Boy, I'm fine." Brian put on a smile for his son. "Justin, can you watch Gus while I go take a shower?"

"Sure." Justin nodded, a little saddened by the turn of events.

*~*~*

"You're a movie star?" Gus asked, amazed as he, Brian, and Justin sat around the table eating dinner. 

"Uh huh." Justin replied, nodding. Spirits had lifted a little bit since Brian got out of the shower, but the events of an hour earlier were still hanging over them.

"Like a real one?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever met Jennifer Lopez?" Justin laughed.

"I met her at an awards show once." 

"She's the coolest. Aunty Em was teaching me her moves last time he babysat. He said she's a fabulous dancer." Gus was speaking animatedly. "I want to meet her. Could you introduce her to me?"

"If I see her again, I'll tell her that there's a very special boy who wants to meet her." Justin replied. 

"Cool!" Gus turned to his father. "Daddy, did you hear that? Justin might introduce me to Jennifer!"

"Cool." Brian smiled. He felt ridiculous and all he wanted to do was run away so that he could think about all the new thoughts and feelings that were running through his head. "Maybe he can introduce me to Brad Pitt."

"You're not his type." Justin laughed. "He prefers longer hair and bigger boobs."

"Give me one night with him." Brian pressed his tongue against his cheek. 

"Yeah, right." Justin rolled his eyes.

"Jus, can we watch one of your movies?" Gus asked. "I want to see for real that you're a movie star. My friends at school will be so jealous that I know a real live movie star."

"I don't know if you would like any of Justin's movies, Sonny Boy." Brian said.

"Yes, I will. I'll like them just because Jus is in them." Gus put on his puppy dog face and Brian couldn't say no.

"There's one of his movies in the cabinet." Brian admitted. "We can watch it after we do the dishes."

"Daddy, could you and Justin do the dishes today so I could finish reading my new Galactical Boy comic?" Gus kept the puppy face on and once again Brian relented. 

"Okay, but you have to promise to go to bed like a good boy tonight, okay?" Gus nodded happily and bounded off towards the living room and his comic.

"He reads?" Justin leaned over and asked.

"A little." Brian shrugged. "Mostly he just makes up the story as he goes." 

"You have one of my movies?" He had a twinkle in his eye.

"One."

"Which one?"

"You'll see." Brian stood and started clearing the dishes. 

Once they were in the kitchen, Justin finally got the courage to ask him, "Are you okay about what happened this afternoon?"

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it." Brian replied stiffly.

"You're shutting down on me." Justin said knowingly. "Maybe I should just get out of your hair." When Brian stayed silent, Justin turned and started walking away.

Summoning all of his courage, Brian spoke only one word, "Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"No. But I want you to stay anyways." Brian took a deep breath and Justin walked over and let himself become wrapped in the brunet's arms. 

*~*~*

"Guess he liked it." Justin laughed softly about half way through the movie when he saw that Gus had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"There's no heros or villains." Brian shrugged. "He's too young to understand it." He stood and lifted Gus into his arms. "Be right back." 

Justin sat back and thought about the events of the day. In the morning, he had been thinking that his life had never felt more right and that he might have finally met someone who he could settle down with, someone who could keep him happy and not tie him down. And then after the fiasco with Michael, he'd felt like he'd been all wrong in thinking that Brian felt something for him. Now, after what happened in the kitchen, Justin was so tied up in knots that he didn't know what he felt.

"He must have been really tired. It's only nine." Brian said as he returned to the living room. He was glad that he'd had a room built for Gus so that he could close the door.

"Well, he was really active today." Justin smiled when Brian reached out and entwined their fingers.

"He likes you."

"I like him."

"I don't think you should see him again." Brian had been trying to figure out what to do about Justin, and his first thought was that he had to separate Gus from the situation. He didn't want Gus to get caught in it and get hurt.

"What?"

"It will only hurt him when you're gone." 

"Oh." Justin gently pulled his hand away from Brian's. "Okay."

"I didn't mean it like that, Justin." Brian said softly. "I just don't want him to get too attached to you."

"Because I'll be gone soon."

"Maybe." Brian replied. He felt like he was baring too much of himself and instinctively pulled back a little bit. 

"Still promise to kiss me good-bye?" Justin asked, feeling as though he were going to cry.

"Of course." Brian replied.

"Do you still want to see me?"

"I told you I wanted you to stay, didn't I?" 

"So we'll just enjoy the time we have together?" 

"Yes."

"Okay." Justin finally felt like he knew what to expect from Brian, but he didn't feel any better. Some romantic part of him had been hoping that Brian would swoop him up on his trusty steed and carry him away so that he could have a happily ever after too. I've been in too many fucking romantic movies, Justin thought to himself. 

"Can you stay tonight?" Justin shook his head.

"I have an early call tomorrow." He took Brian's hand and led him to the bedroom. "But I'm here now. Let's take advantage of that." He said softly as he pushed Brian back onto the bed. 

*~*~*

Brian held Justin's hand as the two of them stood in the hallway waiting for the elevator. "Can I see you tomorrow?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Brian nodded. 

"Pick me up at the hotel and take me somewhere? I promise I'll be discreet." Justin wanted more than anything to spend time with Brian outside of the loft or his suite.

"Okay." Brian leaned down and kissed him as the elevator stopped. "Later."

"Later." Justin replied as he stepped into the elevator. As soon as he heard the loft door slide closed, he let himself cry. "Looks like you were right all along, Taylor. Happy endings are for dykes and straights. But at least I have him now." He started crying a little harder when he realized that he would do anything to hold on to Brian for every moment that he could.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian pulled nervously at a pill on his sweater as he maneuvered the Jeep through the streets of Pittsburgh on his way to Justin’s hotel. He was still uncomfortable with taking Justin out in public. The idea of being seen together, of having photos taken, was not a pleasant one. If people found out how many of his rules he’d broken with Justin, his whole reputation would be shot, and then Justin would go away and he’d lose it all. 

Justin’s insistence that they go out bothered Brian some. Justin knew how he felt about the situation, and yet he still pushed for more than Brian was really ready to give. Trying to compromise, Brian had gotten a picnic basket from the deli down the street from his office and was planning on taking Justin to a very special spot.

When he pulled up to the hotel, he saw someone waiting in the shadows, a baseball cap pulled way down to hide their face and a big baggy hoodie covering what appeared to be a male body. Brian was a little surprised when he saw the figure move towards the Jeep and jump in.

“Told you I’d be discreet.” Justin grinned, pulling the cap off his head to reveal his beautiful blond hair.

“Good job.” Brian chuckled.

“Where are we headed?”

“You’ll see.” Brian put the Jeep in first and they were off. 

“So, how was your day, darling?” Justin asked, teasing.

”Oh fabulous.” Brian groaned. “Why is it that everyone fucks up everything all at once in the advertising game?”

“That bad?” Justin raised and eyebrow.

“Worse.” 

“Well, now I’m here and I’ll make that all go away.” Justin leaned over, tracing his tongue down the outer edge of Brian’s ear before biting gently on the lobe and moving his hand into Brian’s lap.

“You’re naughty tonight, Mr. Taylor.” Brian stifled a moan at the sensations. “How was your day?”

“I discovered that I’m a fabulous dancer and I look dead sexy in tights.” Justin continued licking at Brian’s ear in between talking.

“I bet you do.” Brian laughed. “Don’t go taunting your co-star with that hot ass. He might decide to leave Emmett and then I’d have to listen to him whine on and on about his broken heart.”

“Poor thing.” 

*~*~*

“Where are we?” Justin asked as they pulled up to a clearing where the moon shining on the water was clearly visible.

“This is the best place in Pittsburgh and not many people even know it exists.” Brian smiled, opening his door and pulling the picnic basket out of the back. He walked over and opened Justin’s door for him, something he thought he would never do.

“What’s in your little basket of tricks?” Justin asked, slipping his hand in Brian’s free one.

“Dinner and after dinner entertainment.” Brian grinned. Once he picked up the food, he slipped a little tin with condoms and lube in it into a little pocket inside the basket.

“I see you’ve come prepared.” Justin noticed.

“I always come prepared.” Brian winked. “So, is this good enough for our outside…” he refused to say refer to it as a date, “adventure?”

“Yeah, this is great. Very romantical.” Justin grinned as Brian winced softly.

“Don’t use that word… just say nice.” Brian spread out the blanket that was sitting on top of the picnic basket.

“So, what kind of eats did you bring?” Justin was starving from dancing all day and couldn’t wait to get some food into his system. “I hope it’s not all green and leafy!”

“Definitely not.” Brian pulled out a couple of warm containers. “We have roast pork with garlic and onion roasted potatoes.” He said, looking into one of the containers. “And here we have steamed broccoli. And in this container,” he pointed to a long flat container, “the best tiramisu you’ll find in Pennsylvania.”

“Can’t wait.” Justin grinned, sitting down really close to Brian on the blanket. “Can we have dessert first?”

“If we have dessert now, we’ll never eat.” Brian leaned down and kissed Justin soundly. “And trust me, you’ll need to keep your strength up.”

“Promise?” Justin raised an eyebrow.

“Pinky swear even.” Brian chuckled. He pulled out a plate and started putting food on it. Justin looked at him skeptically.

“Don’t I get any?” He asked.

Brian smiled slightly and nodded. Picking up a piece of broccoli with one of the forks in the basket, he raised it to Justin’s lips. Smiling, Justin opened his mouth and made a show of taking the broccoli from the fork.

“I thought that this might be a little more fun.” Brian smiled, lifting a fork full of potatos to the blond’s lips. Justin accepted the fork full letting his tongue peek out from between his lips momentarily. “Do you want some meat?” 

“What meat are you offering?” Justin reached out and stroked Brian’s crotch through the straining fabric.

“Not that… yet.” Brian pushed Justin’s hand away and lifted another fork full of food to his lips. “That will be your bedtime snack.”

“You need some dinner, too.” Justin took Brian’s lead and started feeding him as well. Their entire meal was a lesson in eroticism. Tongues and lips were used to taunt, teasing double meanings tantalized, and light brushes of fingertips left them wanting more. 

“Dessert?” Brian asked, licking his lips. 

“Can I have my bedtime snack now?” Justin didn’t wait for an answer, he pushed Brian onto his back and crawled over top of him, straddling him. 

“Impatient.” Brian said the single word with a smile on his lips. The gentle pressure of Justin on top of him was making him crazy.

“Thank you for dinner.” Justin said as he leaned down and started nibbling gently on Brian’s neck, something he knew Brian loved. “It’s almost as delicious as my bed time snack will be.”

“Well,” Brian leaned his head back as Justin nipped along his jawline, “if it’s that delicious, I’ll try not to disturb you while you devour it.”

“I kind of hope you will.” Justin moved his hand downward to slip it under Brian’s shirt. Feeling Brian’s stomach muscles clench at the soft brush of his fingers, Justin grinned and moved his fingers over the soft skin once more. 

“You’re a tease.” Brian growled. He didn’t mind that Justin was going slow and teasing him a little, but he really wanted to get to the main event. He’d been hard since feeding Justin the first bite of dinner and was now aching to be inside him. “I want to fuck you.”

“Do you now?” Justin moved his hand up to pinch Brian’s nipple gently. “Don’t you want dessert?”

“I want you to be my dessert.” Brian grabbed Justin by the waist and flipped him over so that he was on top, holding Justin beneath him. Justin grinned and moved his hands back up underneath Brian’s shirt, rubbing his chest in circles.

“Maybe we should go back to the hotel so that we don’t get caught.” Justin whispered. He wanted to be careful about being seen.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Brian stood and helped Justin off the ground. “If we can get back to the hotel in as little time as possible.”

“I think that with a little bit of… encouragement you can get us there very quickly.” Justin grinned and snuggled closer under Brian’s arm.

“I think you’re right.” After getting Justin settled into the passenger side of the car, Brian hurried around to the driver’s side and hopped in, intent on getting back to the hotel as quickly as possible.

Once they were moving, Justin moved his torso over to get as close to Brian as possible. “Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you when we get back to the hotel.” In response, Brian growled. Justin snaked his hand down to cup Brian’s crotch. “I’m going to strip you naked and lick a line from that sweet spot on your neck to your cock.”

Brian sighed, picturing it in his head.

“And then I’m going to suck your cock. Do you want me to suck your cock?” Justin said in an innocent tone.

“Fuck yes.” Brian breathed. 

Justin’s fingertips traced the outline of Brian’s cock through the fabric of his pants, feeling it twitch beneath them. “You’re hard.” He observed. “Tell me what made you hard.”

“You.” Brian answered, pressing his foot harder on the gas.

“What did I do?”

“You’re fucking hot.” Brian bit his lower lip as Justin sucked on his neck softly. 

“Do I always make you hard?” Justin breathed hot air onto Brian’s neck, causing the brunet to shiver. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to fuck me? Is that why you’re driving so fast? You want to get back to my hotel so that you can fuck my tight ass all night?” Justin wrapped his fist around Brian’s denim sheathed cock, stroking him firmly.

“Fuck yes.” Brian’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

“Are you going to rim me first? Lick my ass, eat me?” Justin began pumping Brian in earnest. 

“Jesus, Justin.” Brian breathed deeply. “You’re going to get us killed.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Justin bit down on Brian’s collar bone. “Do you want me to sit back in my seat like a good little boy?”

“No, but maybe you should.” Brian shuddered when Justin released him and bounced back over to his seat. “You are evil and you are going to pay for that.” 

Once they were in front of the door to Justin’s suite, Brian decided that he would get his sweet revenge. Pressing his body against Justin’s from behind and began nibbling on the back of his neck, one hand reaching around and stroking the blond’s hard dick through his pants.

“Who’s evil now?” Justin’s throaty laugh was thick with desire.

“Revenge is sweet.” A feral grin came to Brian’s lips before he scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin where Justin’s neck met his shoulder.

As Justin opened the door to the suite, they fell into the room and landed on the plush carpet in the suite. Justin’s lips found Brian’s as Brian kicked the door closed. Without bothering to make their way further into the room, they began stripping each other, desperate to feel skin against skin. 

“Brian, do you have a condom?” Justin breathed as Brian sucked his nipples. He was aching to have Brian inside him. Brian found his pants on the floor next to him and frenziedly found a condom in his pocket.

Brian swiftly prepared Justin with one finger, followed by two, and soon three. Justin was arching his back, babbling incoherently as Brian penetrated him with his fingers. Once he was ready, Brian lifted the blond’s legs over his shoulders before placing his cock at Justin’s twitching hole. 

“Now.” Justin pleaded weakly, too lost in the sensations to beg. 

Obeying Justin, Brian gave a push and felt himself become enveloped in Justin’s silky heat. Forgoing being gentle, Brian began pumping in an out of Justin with vigor, lost in the feeling of being inside the blond. 

Justin’s moans became increasingly louder as he moved closer and closer to release. Brian closed his eyes and pumped inside the blond with long, deep strokes, needing to be inside the blond as far as he could.

“Bri… Ugn!” Justin grunted. “I’m going to… ugn.”

“Not yet.” Brian panted. He too was getting closer and closer to cumming and wanted more than anything to feel Justin’s tight hole constrict around his cock while his own orgasm washed over him. Intertwining his fingers with Justin’s, Brian moaned, “Now!”

“I love you!” Justin moaned as he let go and was swept up in an orgasm that made him see stars.

*~*~*

“That was amazing.” Brian stroked Justin’s arm as they lay in bed after another round of intense love making. Justin snuggled closer, his hand resting on Brian’s chest.

“Is it possible that it gets better every time?” Justin asked, sighing. He’d never felt so content in his life as he was when he was wrapped in Brian’s arms enjoying post-orgasmic bliss.

“I didn’t think so until now.” Brian admitted. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with Justin wrapped securely against him. Justin watched Brian sleep many for long moments. Once he was sure the brunet was sleeping, he leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“No matter what happens, or how long this lasts, I love you.” He whispered. “And I don’t think I’ll ever love anyone like this again.” Closing his eyes, Justin drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Brian was sitting at his desk, sipping on the bitter coffee from the coffee room and wondered whether Cynthia would bring him a latte again. He was actually excited to tell her about the amazing time he and Justin had the previous night. 

“Brian?” Cynthia bit her lip as she peeked into the office.

“Come in.” Brian smiled. “Did you bring me latte? Because I sure have stories to tell you.” Brian was in an excellent mood.

“Brian, have you seen the newspaper?” Cynthia looked really nervous.

“No, why? Is there something about Justin in there?” Brian figured that would be the only thing that would cause that reaction from Cynthia.

“Yes.” Cynthia handed him the newspaper. She sat down across from him, she was sure that he would be needing her very soon.

Brian sat back in his chair and opened the folded up newspaper. The color drained from his face when he saw the pictures on the cover. There was one of Justin sitting on top of him with his hands nestled under Brian’s shirt out by the river the previous evening and there was one of them cuddled together as they walked to the Jeep. The headline read “Justin Taylor Finds Love With PA Ad Man.”

“Fuck.” Brian breathed. He rubbed his hand over his face and looked back at the paper. “Gay actor Justin Taylor was spotted having a romantic picnic with his boyfriend, advertising exec Brian Kinney of Pittsburgh. Kinney has been spotted arriving at Justin’s hotel several times since the actor’s arrival last week and Taylor was curiously absent from the hotel over the weekend.” Brian read aloud.

“Brian, I’m so sorry.” Cynthia looked nervous and Brian could tell that his shock and horror were showing on his face. 

~Ring, Ring~

“Get that, Cyn. Please.” Brian stared at the pictures in the paper and felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest. 

“Vanguard Advertising, Brian Kinney’s office.” Cynthia answered smoothly. After a moment, she mouthed to Brian, “It’s Deb.” When he nodded, she replied. “One moment.”

“Kinney.” He answered, trying to act like everything was normal. 

“What the hell is going on, Brian? I saw the newspaper this morning. Reporters have been coming in here all morning trying to find out things about you.” Debbie sounded frazzled.

“How the hell did they link me there?” Brian rubbed his hand over his face. 

“Everyone on Liberty knows you, Brian.” Debbie snapped. “You’ve made sure of that over the years. Reporters know where to look and it wouldn’t be hard at all to link you to Liberty Avenue, to Michael, to the diner. Now, this shit with Justin Taylor. It’s true?”

“I’ve seen him a few times, it’s not a big deal.” Brian wanted to crawl under a rock. He couldn’t believe that everything was falling down around him. That everything that had seemed so perfect the previous night suddenly felt so horrible.

“It says in the paper that you’re his boyfriend.” Debbie countered.

“Well, it’s fucking wrong, okay?” Brian snapped. “Listen, I’m sorry, Deb. I can’t talk right now. I have to go slit my wrists.”

”I know you’re being sarcastic,” Debbie’s voice softens a little, “but you’ve been through worse than this before, and you’ll probably be through worse again. You’ll get through this, Brian. You’re a fighter.”

“Thanks, Deb.” Brian was grateful to have her in his life. He knew for sure that his mother wouldn’t be so supportive and wondered when he was going to be getting a call from her.

“You come by my house later for dinner. I’ll make your favorite.” 

“Thanks, Deb, but there’s something I have to take care of tonight.” Brian felt his heart breaking. 

“Okay, Sweetie.” Deb sighed. “You know if you ever need to talk, I’m here.”

“Don’t go getting all nice on me, Deb.” Brian chuckled weakly. “It’s a little frightening.”

“Little asshole.” Deb laughed.

“Bye, Deb.” Brian hung up.

“How do you want me to handle your calls?” Cynthia asked, biting her lip. She knew a lot of calls would be coming in over the course of the day.

“Put the people on my family list through, if clients call, figure out what’s going on and don’t put any of them through if they’re concerned about my brand new public persona.” Brian looked down at the picture on the front page of the paper again. He wished that he could look at it and just see himself finally happy which is truly what the picture showed, but he couldn’t get past where he saw the picture.

Twenty minutes later, another call came in. “Kinney.” Brian answered.

“Brian, I saw the paper.” Michael’s concerned voice floated into his ears. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine.” Brian lied. “I just can’t believe they said I have a boyfriend. Do you even know how many guys I’m going to have to fuck to quash that rumor.”

“Yeah, right.” Michael didn’t believe a word of it. “Have you talked to Justin yet?”

“He had to be on set at 5am.” Brian groaned. “I won’t be able to speak to him until tonight.”

“What are you going to do?” Michael asked. He was worrying like crazy about his best friend, and the mental state he must be in.

“Survive.” Brian tried to sound as casual as he could. He had always been pretty good at fooling Michael into believing he was okay. It was the women in his life that he couldn’t pull that on. Debbie, Lindsay, and Cynthia could always tell when he was upset.

“You have to talk to him, Bri.”

“I will.” Brian nodded to himself. He had to talk to Justin, what he was going to say was what he was still unsure of.

“I’ve never seen you look at anyone like that, Bri. There was a time when I wished it would be me, but that time is gone, but now I’m just happy to see you look at SOMEONE like that.” Michael said with emotion.

“Can you not do this, Mikey?” Brian didn’t want to hear that at the moment. 

“I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Bye, Michael.” Brian hung up and rubbed his eyes. His strength was slowly unraveling and he felt like he was going to break down. He knew that Michael wasn’t going to be the last one to call and he wasn’t looking forward to talking to anyone else.

The call he was dreading came in late in the morning. He’d already spoken to Emmett who was very proud of Brian, Ted who had sarcastic comments for Brian about his sex life coming and biting him in the ass, Lindsay with Gus yelling about his Daddy and his Jus being in the paper in the background, Mel who only called as his lawyer, his sister who was embarrassed on behalf of their entire family and everyone they’d ever met, and Gardner Vance who wanted to schedule a meeting to develop a strategy for damage control. He was starting to hope that maybe his mother wasn’t going to call at all.

When Cynthia poked her head into his office, he could tell that his hopes weren’t going to be realized. “A Mrs. Kinney on line one.” Cynthia said, her voice filled with concern.

“Put her through.” Brian replied against his better judgment. When his phone rang, Brian picked it up. “Hello, Mom.”

“Brian, are you aware of what’s on the front page of the paper this morning?” Joan Kinney demanded stiffly.

“All too aware.” Brian answered wearily.

“Are you going to sue? You can’t have the papers slandering you like this.”

“What grounds would you like to see me sue on, mom?” Brian couldn’t believe that his mother still thought that it was untrue.

“On TV I’ve heard them talk about defamation of character.” Joan replied. “They’re making you out to be some kind of faggot whore.”

“I am some kind of faggot whore, Mom.” Brian spat. 

“Brian, don’t say that.” Joan sounded desperate. “That boy is making this up for publicity because you’re good looking and successful.”

“How do you explain the pictures, Mom?”

“It’s obvious that he staged those.”

“I’m gay, Mom. And I am seeing Justin Taylor.” Brian prepared himself for her reaction.

“Well, then,” Joan paused. “I’ll pray for your soul because you’re going to hell.” ~Click~

Brian hung up the phone and laid his head on his desk. He’d been prepared for yelling, for preaching, but the calm, cool reaction was something he hadn’t been prepared for.

*~*~*

“Justin, we have to tell you something.” Ethan said carefully while he, Justin, and David sat in the SUV on the way back to the hotel.

“What’s up?” Justin asked. He was in an excellent mood. After his night with Brian, and an amazing day of filming, he felt like he was on top of the world.

“There were some pictures of you in the paper this morning.” Ethan said softly. Justin got a sinking feeling. His picture was in the papers and the magazine’s on a fairly regular basis and Ethan never reacted the way he was.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Here.” Ethan pulled the newspaper out of his bag and handed it to his boss. Justin looked at the pictures and his face fell, the light in his eyes going out.

“Shit.” He breathed. He couldn’t even imagine how Brian was reacting. “Someone fucking followed us.”

“According to Steph,” Justin’s publicist, “the pictures have made their way to the West Coast already. Hollywood is buzzing.”

“Why is this one different?” Justin asked, looking as though he was going to cry. “I mean, there are articles about me in the tabloids all the time, why is this one such a big deal?”

“Because there’s never been pictures of you kissing anyone before.” Ethan shrugged. “And it’s never been with just a regular guy. There’ve been pictures of you with other celebrities, but nothing like this.”

“Fuck. I have to call him.” Justin was shaking as he reached for his phone. “He’s going to freak out. He was so scared of this happening.”

“Justin, wait.” Ethan said softly. “I have a feeling he’ll come find you.”

“You don’t understand, Ethan. I made him go out last night. I practically begged.” Justin looked down at his hands. “It’s over.”

“What?” David finally spoke up.

“He’s going to end it.” Justin felt tears burning his eyes. “The first fucking guy who has made me feel more than a slight burning of lust and it’s all fucked up.”

“You don’t know that.” David said gently. “Maybe he can deal with this.”

“He can’t.” Justin shook his head. “He has a life here, a family, a reputation. To him, I’m not worth losing all that.” 

“Just wait until he comes to see you, Justin.” David wrapped an arm around his co-star. 

Moments later, they arrived at the hotel. There were crowds of photographers and reporters outside the hotel. Ethan and David sheltered Justin as the three of them hurried into the hotel. 

“Justin! Is it true that Brian Kinney is your boyfriend?”

“Justin! Are you concerned about Mr. Kinney’s promiscuous reputation?”

“Is he planning on moving out to LA with you?”

“Is he really your boyfriend.” The reporters called out their questions.

Since he was very little Justin had been dealing with the press, first with his step-father and then in his own career, but this was the only time he’d ever felt suffocated by it. He rushed inside without saying a word. Ethan and David got him up to the room without incident. Once inside the suite, Ethan poured Justin a drink and told him to try and relax, that he was sure Brian would be there soon.

“And that’ll be that.” Justin sighed, downing his drink in one swig.

*~*~*

Brian saw the reporters as soon as he turned onto the street where the hotel was located. He hadn’t been able to escape them all day. They were outside his office building, outside the loft, and now outside Justin’s hotel. Brian figured that there must be paparazzi from all over the country gathered in Pittsburgh. Pulling his Jeep up to the valet, Brian steeled himself for what was sure to be a very painful evening.

“Mr. Kinney, is it true that you’re with Justin because of his fame?”

“Is it true that Justin is just another guy in a long list?”

“Are you trading in your wicked ways for a life with Justin?”

“Is it true that you’ve quit your job so that you can move out to LA with Justin?”

Brian pushed through the reporters with his head down and went into the hotel. The camera flashes were making his stomach churn and at that moment he knew what he had to do. He hurried to the hotel and went up to Justin’s room on the 14th floor. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a frowning Ethan.

“Hi, Brian.” He said softly.

“Ethan.” Brian nodded, but he didn’t look at Ethan. His eyes were fixed on the sight of Justin slumped over on the couch with David’s arm around him and a drink in his hand. “Justin.” He said softly causing Justin to look up.

“Brian…” He was silenced by Brian lifting a hand. 

“Can you guys leave us alone?” Brian asked David and Ethan. It took mere moments for David and Ethan to disappear out of the room.

“I guess you saw the paper.” Justin’s voice was raw. Brian nodded. “Are you doing okay?”

“My whole family has seen it.” Brian shrugged. “I’m pretty sure that my mother will never speak to me again, so at least one good thing came out of this.” He tried to laugh, but it came out as a strangled cry.

“She didn’t know?” Justin felt cold. When Brian shook his head, Justin felt even worse about the whole situation. “I’m sorry for making you take me out.” 

Brian walked over to Justin and pressed a finger to Justin’s lips. When Justin looked up at him with sad eyes, Brian took his hand and led him to the bedroom. 

As soon as the bedroom door was closed, both men moved towards each other as if drawn by a magnet. Their lips touch, hands explored. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and lifted him so that the blond’s legs were around his waist. Carrying him to the bed, Brian pressed kisses all over his face. 

“Brian…” The name came from Justin’s lips soften than a whisper.

“Shhh.” Brian closed his eyes and focused on memorizing everything about the blond. His hands moved beneath Justin’s shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it to the floor. His hands moved over Justin’s flesh like butterfly’s wings.

Justin slipped his hands under Brian’s shirt, reveling in the feel of the soft skin covering hard muscle that the shirt hid. Pushing the shirt over Brian’s head, Justin moved his mouth down to kiss the brunet’s chest. 

When Brian lifted him again, Justin wasn’t prepared and he nearly toppled them both over onto the bed. Instead, Brian steadied himself and gently lowered Justin to the bed, standing for a moment to look at the vision laid out on the bed. 

Dropping to his knees, Brian trailed his tongue down the line of muscle on Justin’s tight belly. His fingers made quick work of Justin’s pants and soon they joined his shirt on the floor. Brian ran his hands up and down Justin’s legs before capturing the blond’s cock in his fist. Using long, slow strokes he moved his hand over the hard flesh.

“You’re beautiful.” Justin couldn’t be sure that he really heard Brian call him beautiful, but he smiled anyways.

*~*~*

Brian disentangled himself from Justin’s embrace and turned. He put his feet on the floor and kept his back to the blond. When he felt Justin’s hand on his shoulder, he flinched and stood. Finding his clothes on the floor, he got dressed, avoiding the questioning gaze of the man still in the bed.

“Brian…”

“Don’t.” Brian’s voice came out as a strangled cry. He pulled the key card to Justin’s room out of his pocket and laid it down on top of the dresser.

“Please, Brian…” Justin felt his chest tighten. He knew what Brian was doing.

Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry

“Justin, don’t.” Brian’s voice betrayed his own emotions and made him feel weak. He returned to the bed and sat on the edge. Leaning over, Brian pressed his lips to Justin’s but pulled away before he could get lost in it. 

“Brian…” Justin’s voice was ragged and he looked as though he was about to fall apart. 

“Goodbye, Justin.” Brian stood and hurried from the room, knowing that if he hesitated for even a moment, he would never leave. As he walked through the suite, he heard whimpering from the bedroom and he knew that Justin was crying. He felt a tug at his heart, but refused to turn back. 

This will be over soon, he promised himself. The only problem was that he wasn’t sure he wanted it to be anymore. Being someone who was always sure of himself, Brian felt like he was falling apart. 

But he kept walking.

It was his only option.


	14. Chapter 14

"Justin? Are you okay?" Ethan called as he and David walked into the room. They'd heard Justin's door open when Brian left and when they peeked out, they knew they had to check on Justin from the look on the brunet's face.

"No." Justin's voice came from the couch that faced away from the door. When he heard the door close, he'd made his way into the living room, unable to stay in the bed he and Brian shared. 

"What happened?" David asked as he rushed to the couch. He found Justin curled up in a ball, his face tear stained.

"He's gone. It's over." Justin started crying again. "I should have known it would never last, nothing ever lasts when you're in this business." 

"It'll be okay, Justin." David sat down next to him and started rubbing circles on his back. "Maybe he just needs a couple of days to get used to the idea of being in the limelight." 

"No." Justin said firmly with a shake of his head. "He said goodbye last night and that's that."

"Since when are you the type of person to just let go like that?" Ethan demanded.

"Since now, okay?" Justin climbed off the couch. "Can you guys just leave me alone? I just want to be by myself right now."

"Are you sure?" David asked, concerned.

"I'm sure." Justin nodded. He still felt shaky, but he couldn't handle the questions and concern. He just wanted solitude.

"I'll be here to wake you up at six." Ethan walked over and kissed his boss on the cheek. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Justin pushed down the lump in his throat. The thought of going to work in the morning was daunting.

"I'm just a call away." David said. He kissed Justin's cheek as well. "If you need me, call, okay?"

"Okay." Justin nodded. "Goodnight, guys." 

Ethan and David made their way out of the room, looking back at Justin regretfully. Justin just stood at the door using all the strength to keep up the façade of being fine. As soon as the door closed behind them, the strength drained from Justin's body and he fell to his knees, sobbing. 

*~*~*

Brian sat in his Jeep outside the loft for a long time, unsure of whether he had the strength to go inside. He'd known as soon as he saw the newspaper that morning that he had to end things with Justin, but he hadn't known how hard it would be. As soon as he heard Justin's soft sobbing coming from the bedroom behind him, it had taken everything he had in him to walk away.

Suddenly, a camera flash brought Brian from his memories and he looked up to see a crowd of reporters around his Jeep. Suddenly, anger filled him and he swung open the door. 

"What do you people want?" He demanded. "Why am I suddenly some hot commodity?" He took a deep breath as the reporters shouted questions at him. "Justin Taylor is not, nor has he ever been my boyfriend. And you people killed any chance that he might ever become my boyfriend. So you just fucked yourselves out of any future stories about the two of us. Congratulations." 

Having said his piece, Brian got back into the Jeep and sped off. He knew exactly where he'd be able to find sanctum for the night. He felt stupid for losing it in front of the reporters the way he had, but he couldn't help it. He felt like he was losing control over everything in his life.

Pulling up to Debbie's house, he was relieved to know that he was right, there were no reporters there. He climbed out of the Jeep and walked up to the house, his shoulders slumped. He had no energy in him and he just wanted to fall down on the couch and sleep. He hoped that in sleep he could forget everything that had happened.

Moments after knocking, Debbie appeared at the door peeking through the curtains to see who was there. When she saw Brian there, looking drained, she opened the door swiftly and ushered him inside.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She led him to the couch and sat him down, immediately fussing about him.

"No." Brian said honestly, shaking his head. "Everything got fucked up in the span of twenty-four hours." 

"Did you go talk to Justin?" Brian nodded. "And?"

"And we said goodbye." Brian shrugged. At Deb's look, he added, "It had to end sometime, Deb. The reporters just sped it up."

"You're in love with him." Deb stated. 

"I'm not in…" Brian stopped. He didn't want to put a name on what he was feeling, but wondered if that was really what it was like to be in love. Brushing off the thought, he continued, "I don't believe in love, Deb."

"I know. You believe in fucking. But you also only believe in fucking once." Debbie knew more about Brian's philosophy that he thought. "And you certainly never hid what you were doing. You've never been one to sneak around."

"Deb, don't." Brian's voice broke and he felt weak. He wondered how Deb was able to see through him so well. 

"Are you sure that the two of you can't figure something out?" 

"Even if I wanted to, I have other people to think about." Brian noticed her grin. "Yes, I actually give a shit about other people. I don't want my son to have to see me in the paper everyday." 

"Only you would think that it would be like that." Deb chuckled. "It's a passing phase, it always is. They'll move on to something else in a matter of days." 

"But not before every piece of trash they can dig up about me is splashed all over the papers. It could ruin my career, my son's image of me, and… and Justin doesn't need to be linked to someone with my past." Brian was being very candid.

"Newsflash, honey, he already has been." Deb sat next to Brian and wrapped an arm around him. 

"Maybe now that it's over it'll just go away." Brian said weakly, without much hope. 

"Maybe." Debbie squeezed his shoulder. "You get some sleep, I'll bring you down some sheets and a pillow." 

"Thanks, Deb." Brian pulled off his shoes and laid back on the couch. He felt so tired.

i've got nothing that i hide except for what's inside  
i keep it all locked up, in this prison we call love  
i'm suffocating

*~*~*

Justin stared up at the ceiling as the first rays on sunlight peeked through the window. He hadn't slept a wink, he was too busy replaying every moment that he'd spent with Brian in his head. From the moment it all started, when it was supposed to just be a fuck, to the moment it ended, when it had become so much more than anything he'd ever experienced in his life. 

"Why couldn't you just talk to me?" He sighed. He wished that Brian was still there with him, trying to figure out how to get through the media storm together. But he wasn't. 

Brian was gone. 

And that was that. 

The end.

The knock on his bedroom door signaled that it was six am and Ethan was there to wake him up. He called out for Ethan to come in. 

"How are you doing?" Ethan walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Fucking brilliant." Justin said sarcastically. "Is today going to be a long day or will I be able to come back here and wallow at a decent hour?"

"Jimmy called last night after he found out what was going on and he rearranged some stuff so that you can be out of there mid afternoon." Ethan replied. "They're going to film some of David's stuff later this afternoon so you won't have to be there."

"Send him a fruit basket or something." Justin bit his lip. "I'll get up and shower and be ready in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Ethan replied. 

*~*~*

Brian stepped into the loft and it so cold and empty that he almost turned and walked back out. After spending the weekend with Justin and Gus, the loft had started to feel more like a home than it had before. Without either of them there, and knowing that Justin would probably never be back, Brian felt empty. 

"Brian." An unfamiliar voice said from behind him. He turned and looked at the man.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We shall see." The man advanced. "I'm David Cannon." Brian took a moment to place the name.

"Justin's co-star." He remembered. "What are you doing here?"

"You broke his heart, you know." David stepped into the loft and around Brian, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Brian didn't want to address David's statement quite yet.

"I came to see why." David said as though it were obvious.

"Unless you're blind and deaf, you should know the answer to that." Brian kicked off his shoes and went to the fridge to get a glass of water.

"You had to know that it would happen at some point. He's one of the most written about stars in the industry right now." David put his feet up on the coffee table, facing away from the brunet.

"I didn't expect he'd be around long enough." Brian lied. In truth, after that first night, he'd been fantasizing about keeping Justin around for a long time.

"You're so full of shit." 

"Excuse me, but what the fuck do you know about it?" Brian got angry at this stranger coming in and telling him what he was feeling.

"You love him." David finally turned and looked at Brian. "And you're scared out of your fucking shorts to admit it. This media stuff is a big fucking excuse."

"How do you figure?"

"Emmett has told me all about you." David shrugged. "And what I took from that is that you wouldn't be the type to shy away from the cameras."

"Then you know I'm not the type to be scared either." Brian lifted his chin a little. 

"No, I know you're just the type to be scared of being in love." David stood and walked over to the brunette. "Emmett is a lot smarter than you give him credit for, Brian."

"Oh yes, Emmett's a regular Einstein." Brian rolled his eyes.

"You can be sarcastic all you want, it doesn't change the fact that we're on to you." David clucked his tongue. "But if you don't fix this soon, Justin is just going to harden and you'll never be able to fix things." 

"I hate to spoil your illusions, but Justin doesn't concern me anymore." Brian turned away, feeling shrunken by David's hard stare.

"We both know that's not true." David shook his head. "But if you're not going to be there for him, stay away from Justin from now on. He's my friend and if you hurt him, I'll hurt you."

"You can go now." Brian replied tightly. 

"I was planning on it." David walked to the door. "He's a great guy and he loves you. How many chances are you going to get for that anytime soon?" With that, David was gone.

"Fuck!" Brian hissed to the empty loft. 

*~*~*

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked when he found Justin in his room dressed to go out to a club.

"Babylon. You want to come?" Justin turned and asked as though everything were okay. "Maybe we could find you a guy to fuck too."

"Are you going to find Brian?"

"No." Justin shook his head, his façade of being okay faltering slightly. "I'm going to help Brian. There'll be press everywhere. If I leave with some poor sap, they'll know that Brian and I aren't anything and they'll leave him alone. It'll be good for both of us. I'll shed the good little boy image that I hate so fucking much and Brian can go on with his life with no further complications."

"And the fact that you're in love with Brian and he broke your heart doesn't come into the equation?" Ethan was shocked.

"Don't use that word." Justin hissed sharply.

"What, love?" Ethan raised and eyebrow.

"Yes." 

"You're just as scared as he is."

"Fuck you!" Justin whirled around. "You don't know anything about anything, Ethan. He came here last night and gave me the goodbye I asked him to give me, okay? It's over. He wasn't my boyfriend, he was just a guy I fucked for a week or so." 

"Keep telling yourself that." Ethan decided to let it drop. "Give me ten minutes to get dressed and then I'll meet you in the hall."

"Take twenty and wash your fucking hair." Justin replied, walking back into his bedroom to make sure he looked okay.

*~*~*

"Brian!" Michael exclaimed, surprised when he saw his friend part the crowds at Babylon. He'd been certain that he wasn't going to see Brian out on Liberty until the dust died down.

"Evening, boys." Brian grinned. He was obviously tweaked. "How're the pickings tonight?"

"What are you on?" Michael asked, concerned. 

"E, K, GHB." Brian giggled. "Most of the letters from Sesame Street." 

"I'll get you some water." Michael shook his head and turned to go to the bar.

"Pain management?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have I told you how much I dislike your new boyfriend?" Brian asked, slipping an arm around Emmett.

"I heard he paid you a visit." Emmett replied stiffly. 

"Tell him to stay the fuck away from me." Brian growled. He pulled his arm from Emmett's shoulder and turned to look down at the dance floor.

"He's here."

"I don't care." 

"I didn't mean David, though he's here too. I meant that Justin is here. He and Ethan are dancing." Emmett pointed to where Justin was grinding against a former trick of Brian's.

"So David was wrong." Brian's voice was barely audible over the loud music in the club.

"You're here too." David seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Both of you are here pretending that you're fine."

"Oh god, it's you." Brian groaned. 

"He's out there trying to forget you, you know?" David rocked back on his heels, trying to gauge Brian's reaction to his statement.

"Good." He replied, putting on his Brian Kinney King Of Babylon mask. "I'm going to get my dick sucked, you guys are boring me."

Brian turned and made his way away from his friends, grabbing the bottle of water Michael bought him without stopping. He didn't want to see Justin out there dancing with other guys, especially dancing so suggestively. Making his way to the backroom, Brian avoided looking at the backroom at all.

*~*~*

"He's here." Ethan informed Justin as he watched the blond grind against a guy who could have easily passed for Brian from behind.

"What?" Justin was shocked. He hadn't expected Brian to show up at the club, that was the only reason he came. He'd thought that Brian would at least be a little upset about what happened between them.

"I just saw him go through that doorway." Ethan jerked his head towards the backroom. Justin frowned, but brightened almost immediately. 

Leaning over to his dance partner he whispered, "You want to come into the backroom and worship my cock?"

"Hell yes." The guy slipped his arm around Justin's shoulder and led him to the backroom.

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuck!" Ethan groaned and left the dance floor in search of David.

Justin saw Brian right away as he and his partner stepped into the backroom. He was leaning against the wall and in front of him was a tall, redheaded guy on his knees. He felt a pang in his chest, but quickly pushed it aside. He saw Brian look up and their eyes met. 

Brian watched as Justin pushed the trick to his knees. They never broke eye contact. Brian suddenly felt ill and pushed the trick away. He zipped his pants and stalked out of the backroom. Justin watched him go and waited only a moment before following. 

"What the fuck, Brian!" He demanded. 

"Shouldn't you be getting your dick sucked?" Brian asked coldly. 

"Yes. So why the fuck am I out here?" Justin replied, just as icily.

"I don't know." Brian shook his head. "Why don't you go back in there. I'll leave and we'll both be happy."

"I won't!" Justin cried.

"Justin, I'm…" Brian stopped and shook himself. "I have to go. Have fun with your trick. He's pretty hot." With that, Brian turned and walked out of the club.

"Fuck." Justin hissed. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"


	15. Chapter 15

Two Weeks Later…

"Do you have everything packed?" Ethan asked. He and Justin were scheduled to fly back to Los Angeles in the morning and Ethan knew that Justin had a bad habit of packing at the last minute. Seeing how distracted the blond had been in the two weeks since he'd last seen Brian, Ethan figured there was no way he would be packed.

"All done." Justin looked around the room once more before turning back to Ethan. "There's something I have to do tonight, E."

"Talk to him?" Justin nodded. "Go. Be back by seven, we have to be at the airport by eight." Ethan patted his friend on the back and sent him on his way. 

Justin walked most of the way to Brian's, feeling like he really needed the time to think about what he was going to say. In all of his fantasies, Brian pulled him inside, made love to him all night, and never let him go. Justin had a feeling that wouldn't be happening. 

When he found himself outside the loft, Justin took one last deep breath before punching in Brian's code and entering the building. He wondered if the brunet would even be there, it was Friday night and there was a good chance he was at Babylon.

"No matter what, I have to try." Justin took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Brian's loft. He waited several long moments and was about to turn away when he heard a click and then the door slide open. 

Brian stood on the other side, hair mussed, eyes only half open. "Justin?"

"Hey." Justin's voice was quiet. "Can I come in?"

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked after he'd closed the door. A storm of emotions was brewing inside him and he didn't know whether to pull Justin inside and do everything in his power to keep him there or to run and hide until the blond went away.

"I'm going back to LA tomorrow." Justin said quietly, "I couldn't leave without…" He paused. "Don't worry, nobody saw me come here."

"I'm sorry I freaked out, Justin." Brian sighed. "All that media stuff scared the shit out of me. I had no right to be so harsh."

"You only did what I asked you to." Justin shrugged. He'd never imagined that things could be so awkward with Brian, it had always come so easily for the two of them.

"So what happens when you get back to LA?" Brian gestured for Justin to sit down on the couch and he poured two glasses of wine. 

"I have to meet my new assistant and then I'm going to start working on a new picture." Justin shrugged. "After that, who knows. Maybe I'll take some time off." 

"Sounds like a good idea." Brian replied. He had no idea what else to say, the tension in the room was stifling. 

"How about you? Anything big going on?"

"Not really. The munchers are thinking of going to visit their friend Leda in New York, so I might take Gus up to my partner's cabin for a couple of days next month. Other than that, business as usual." Brian shrugged. 

"Oh, I almost forgot." Justin reached into the messenger bag he was carrying and pulled out a small stuffed Scooby Doo toy. "I thought Gus would probably get a kick out of it. I ordered it online before… well, just before."

"If you want to give it to him yourself, I'd be happy to give you their address." Brian offered.

"No, thanks. It's better this way. Besides, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow." Justin bit his lip. "Just tell him that it's from his Jus and that I'll always remember him."

"Listen to us," Brian chuckled slightly, "we sound like one of us is dying." 

"Something's dying." Justin mumbled, making certain that Brian couldn't hear him. "Brian?"

"Yeah?"

In reply, Justin placed his wine glass on the table before grabbing Brian's and doing the same then shimmying closer to the brunet on the couch and capturing his lips. Brian stiffened for a moment before melting into the kiss. 

"Don't think about tomorrow." Justin whispered. "Just take me to the bedroom and make me feel loved."

"Justin…" Brian's voice came out in a strangled cry. 

"Please," Justin sounded desperate and Brian didn't have the strength, or even the desire, to turn him down. 

Sliding his arms around Justin and pulling the blond's legs up around his waist, Brian lifted Justin from the couch and began making his way to the bedroom. Justin's arms were immediately around Brian's neck and his lips were attacking the brunet's neck. As Brian lowered the both of them to the bed, Justin slid his hands under his lover's shirt and slipped it over his head. In moments, Justin's hands were feeling Brian all over, and his mouth was leaving a wet trail across the brunet's collarbones. 

Brian arched his back, pressing closer into Justin's touch. He'd been trying to convince himself that he didn't miss the feel of Justin against him, but the blond was quickly reminding him why trying to convince himself had been so difficult.

"I missed you." Brian whispered, needing to say the words but still hoping the blond wouldn't hear him.

Justin was sure that he'd heard Brian say he missed him, but chose not to reply. It was obvious by the volume at which the words were said that they weren't meant for his ears. Justin pulled Brian's lips back to his own and captured them in a bruising kiss. Brian swiftly rolled them over so that Justin was on top, straddling him.

Sliding his hands under Justin's shirt, Brian caressed the length of his torso before sliding the shirt up his arms and over his head. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's back and pulled him back down to him so that they were attached from groin to lips, legs entwined.

Justin rolled his hips against Brian's, brushing their still covered groins together, causing a guttural moan to escape Brian's lips. Justin moved his lips from Brian's and trailed them across his jaw line to the soft, sensitive flesh of his neck. He tasted him with his tongue before gently nibbling on the soft flesh.

Brian threw his head back to give Justin better access and lost himself in the sensations that the blond was creating. Justin moved his mouth lower to capture a taut nipple between his teeth, biting gently before laving it with his tongue. 

Brian tangled his fingers in Justin's hair, needing the blond to continue his oral assault. Justin's tongue continued its journey down Brian's body. Dragging the tip of his tongue down the line of Brian's belly in a feather light caress, Justin found the top of his pants and felt the man sigh. Taking his time, Justin licked from hip to hip along the waistband on the bands and he gently stroked Brian's erection through the soft fabric of his worn jeans.

"Please…" Brian begged softly, achingly. 

Justin lifted his head from where he was licking and looked into Brian's eyes. They held eye contact as Justin unbuckled Brian's belt and quickly pulled it from it's loops and tossed it to the floor. Using quick, practiced fingers, Justin undid the brunet's pants and began kissing each bit of flesh that was revealed as he slowly lowered them. They still kept eye contact. 

Justin nuzzled against Brian's groin, still covered in the thin fabric of his briefs, and enjoyed the smell he'd come to know as Brian's mixed with the musky smell of arousal. Brian tossed his head back as Justin ran a finger over his straining length before running his tongue over it, moistening the fabric encasing it. 

"Justin…" Brian's moaned softly, pleadingly. 

Justin responded immediately to Brian's plea, quickly shedding Brian of his remaining clothes and going back to work on his cock. He licked around the head, teasing him, only for a moment before capturing it between his lips and sucking gently. When Brian moaned, Justin was desperate to hear it again. Opening his mouth wide, he pulled Brian's length in its entirety into his mouth and wrapped his lips around the base.

"Jesus!" Brian hissed, digging his toes into the mattress.

*~*~*

Brian smiled lazily at Justin as the two of them lay, still wrapped in each other, in the afterglow of their intense lovemaking. Justin reached out and gently stroked his fingers through Brian's hair as Brian leaned his head into the touch. 

"Thank you." Brian whispered as his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep. He was smiling slightly in his sleep and Justin couldn't keep his eyes off him. 

Justin stroked the older man's cheek a moment, watching him, memorizing him. He wondered if this would be the last time they would see each other. He hoped that it wouldn't, but something inside him told him that when he said goodbye he'd have to say all the things he wanted to, or else he might never get the chance.

After several minutes of watching Brian sleep, filing every memory away, Justin slipped out of the bed and started getting dressed. Once he was fully dressed, he took one last regretful look at his lover and walked down the steps out of the bedroom. Finding some paper on the desk, Justin began writing down everything he wanted Brian to know, he knew that he couldn't have expressed everything verbally. 

After the letter was written, Justin slipped back into the bedroom and laid it on the pillow that he'd be lying on. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Brian's lips, biting back the tears, before slipping out of the room and out of the loft. 

The streets were dark and quiet and Justin decided to just walk for a while, he didn't feel like going back to the hotel and climbing into the bed he hadn't been able to sleep in since the night Brian left. He'd taken to sleeping on the couch, just so that when he closed his eyes he didn't remember all the things that he and Brian did in that bed. 

*~*~*

Brian felt Justin kiss his lips softly and then he suddenly felt the emptiness in the room. He opened his eyes just as the door to the loft slid closed. He knew what had happened, had known what was happening as soon as Justin asked him to take him to the bedroom. He hadn't fallen asleep, he'd only given Justin his chance to leave.

Once the door was firmly closed and he was sure that Justin wasn't coming back, Brian stepped out of the bedroom and walked to the window. He watched as Justin left the building and walked, shoulders slumped, into the night. It was hard to watch him leave, but he knew that it was something he had to do.

Brian poured himself a Beam and went back to the bedroom to get the letter he'd seen on the pillow next to him after Justin left. Sipping his drink, he unfolded it and started to read. 

_  
Brian,_

_So I guess you figured out by now that I'm gone. Hoepfully you'll sleep through the night and I'll already be on my way back to LA as you read this. I really wish that things hadn't gone the way they did. I felt things for you that I'd never felt in my life. I'm not going to call it love or anything else because I don't think what I feel needs a label. I'm just going to tell you that it was different and more than I've ever felt for anyone. I kind of felt like you felt that way too. If you didn't, don't correct me. Just let me believe that you did._

_I had such an amazing time with you, Brian. Thank you so much for letting me into your life, even if it was only for a short time. Thank you for introducing me to Gus, he's the greatest kid I've ever met. He has a lot of his father in him. I know that we didn't know each other for long, it was actually a very short time, but I feel so intensely that it feels like a lifetime._

_I'm going back to LA and I don't know if life will bring me back to Pittsburgh any time soon or ever for that matter, so I don't know if we'll ever cross paths unless we decide we want to. I don't really know how you feel about that, so I'm going to give you my contact info. If ever you're sitting around thinking about me and you just want to talk, or know that I'm okay. You can contact me. If you don't, know that I'll be thinking of you and that I'll remember you._

_Sorry for being so cheesy, there was no other way to say what I needed to say._

_With all,  
Justin _

All of Justin's contact information was at the bottom of the page. Brian stared at the paper, unsure of how to react. Knowing that Justin's feelings for him were as strong as they were made him feel good, but knowing that Justin was really gone was hard for him. He didn't know whether he'd contact Justin. He didn't know if he was strong enough for it. 

"Maybe someday… When I'm a better person…" Brian sighed and finished his drink before going back into the bedroom and climbing into bed for yet another sleepless nigh alone. 

*~*~*

Justin slipped into the suite just before sunrise. Ethan was already waiting for him and all of their luggage had been loaded into the SUV.

"How'd it go?" Ethan asked, already knowing from the sad look on Justin's face that it was over. 

"Fine." Justin shrugged. He walked over to the table and grabbed his discman. "Can we just go? LaLaLand is calling." He slipped his headphones onto his ears, the sounds of an mp3 CD that Daphne had made him filling his ears. 

Looking for a way in  
It's a big step, when you fall in  
And every single touch says  
How you need it, can you feel me  
It comes on a whirlwind  
And it blows in, like a hurricane  
Till you wonder where you are  
And how you got so far 

I'll be with you  
When we go our separate ways  
You'll be with me  
When we go our separate ways  
I have to believe when you're fast asleep  
I'll still be the first one in your dreams  
'Cause I'll be with you  
When we go our separate ways 

We had to find a way out  
For escaping, from the faking  
Put our open hearts up  
Not expecting they'd be taken  
You know that I will always  
Take you with me, when I don't know where to go  
You know that you will always be the answer  
To the questions I don't know 

I'll be with you  
When we go our separate ways  
You'll be with me  
When we go our separate ways 

Baby sometimes I get so excited  
The night that we met  
I was bursting inside  
We know that  
It must have been fate  
That we found it too late  
A special relationship died  
And I hate that night  
It was so good when  
It felt like it should  
Are the ones that we can't have again  
When times just get too tough  
And we've both had enough  
Maybe we'll find out  
That we're still in love

 

Justin wondered what trick of fate had played that particular song at that particular moment. He listened to all the words as Ethan led him out of the hotel and into the SUV. Justin pressed repeat on the song, he figured that if he was going to be miserable he might as well have the song to keep him going, and closed his eyes. He lay his head back and sighed. Goodbye, Bri. 

 

(lyrics: Separate Ways by Jordan Knight)


End file.
